Love or Money?
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Seorang tugas pembunuh bayaran seperti Ulquiorra adalah membunuh mangsanya. Tapi bagaimana jika mangsanya adalah seorang gadis manis bernama Orihime Inoue ? Apa dia masih mau membunuhnya? Atau justru dia mengundurkan diri? Chap 7 release. Mind RnR ?
1. Chapter 1 : 'Black Vedora'

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yahooo pembaca! ini Fanfic saiya yang ketiga.. sembari mengetik kelanjutan dari Fanfic sok Romance saya yang ke-2, saya update Fanfic baru.. Fanfic saiya kali ini bertemakan pairing Orihime ama pangeran saiya yang tampan Ulquiorra hehe..

Saiya harap kalian suka.. silahkan dibaca.. yuk mari... :D

**

* * *

Love or Money**

By : Mrs Goldeweek

"Drap.. drap.. drap..."

Dimalam yang sudah semakin larut ini, samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki besar yang tergesa-gesa. Sang pemilik langkah itu menatap jalan yang ia tempuh dengan bimbang. Keringat mengucur deras di kening dan juga tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat seperti habis melihat hantu. Nafasnya yang memburu, membuktikan bahwa dia sudah lama berlari. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti di gang sempit, sepi dan gelap. Matanya tercengan melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Lalu perlahan-lahan dia berusaha berjalan mundur. Kakinya terlalu gemetaran untuk dilangkahkan sekarang. Pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat terlalu banyak meminum alcohol.

Ditatapnya dengan hati-hati sosok pria misterius yang memakai kemeja hitam dengan rompi abu-abu. Juga mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan menggunakan sepatu boots hitam kulit sebagai alas kakinya. Wajahnya sedikit tertutup topi vedora hitam yang ia kenakan. Pria misterius itu sedang duduk di pagar batu tinggi yang berada di depannya. Di bawah naungan bulan, Pria misterius itu menyapanya ;

"Selamat malam Tuan muda Ggio Vega.."Ujar pria misterius itu. Ggio hanya bisa terdiam saat sosok Pria itu menyapanya.

"Well, kenapa tadi kamu langsung lari terburu-buru begitu melihatku di bar tadi?"Ujar Pria misterius itu lagi.

"I..itu.. karna kamu pasti datang untuk.. membunuhku kan?"Ujar Ggio, tubuhnya mendadak jadi super gemetaran dan pucat. Sebaliknya, Pria misterius itu malah menyeringai.

"Sepertinya tujuanku menemuimu sudah kau ketahui.."Ujar Pria misterius itu dengan tenang.

"Jangan bercanda! memangnya aku punya salah apa padamu? mengenalmu saja tidak!"Ujar Ggio berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Mungkin kamu tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu.."Ujar Pria itu datar.

"Ku..Kumohon.. jangan bunuh aku.. akan ku berikan seluruh uangku asal kamu mau membiarkanku hidup.."Ujar Ggio berusaha mengemis nyawa pada Pria misterius itu.

"Begitu ya? Namun sayang sekali.. Kalau kau mati, aku bisa mendapatkan lebih dari jumlah uangmu itu.."Ujar Pria itu seraya mengeluarkan pistol silver yang mengkilap dari saku rompinya.

"Please.. kumohon hentikan!"Ujar Ggio memelas.

"Maaf... Tolong jangan dendam padaku.."Ujar Pria Misterius itu menembakkan pluru ke arah Ggio tepat di dadanya. Seketika Ggio ambruk dan tak bernyawa.

Pria misterius itu turun dari pagar batu yang tinggi itu dengan melompat. Lalu Ia mendekati tubuh Ggio dan memungut kembali pluru yang berhasil menembus Jantung Ggio. Di raihnya ponsel dari saku celananya dan menekan beberapa nomor.

"Sudah selesai.. besok di berita juga bakal muncul.."Ujar pria itu.

"Ya.. aku tau kalau polisi sedang sibuk mencariku.. ini sudah mau pulang, lagi nunggu di jemput.."Ujar Pria itu lagi

"Target berikutnya?"Tiba-tiba Pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ok nanti aku akan tunggu.."Ujar Pria itu seraya menutup ponselnya.

Sembari menunggu jemputannya, Pria misterius itu menarik dasi dan melepas rompinya. Tak lupa dia melepas kemeja hitamnya, Lalu dia memasukan semua bajunya termasuk vedoranya kedalam ransel yang tergeletak dekat bak sampah. Sekarang dia menggunakan kaus oblong hitam dan menggunakan kacamata berjalan menuju jalan raya. Dilihatnya mobil Nissan Skyline hitam berhenti di seberang jalan. Setelah memasuki mobil itu, Sang supir membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Beberapa saat setelah pria itu pergi, terlihat siluet hitam seseorang berdiri di depan

tubuh Ggio yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dia menatap tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan kecewa. Setelah mendengar suara-suara mendekat ke arah tempat itu, Dia menghilang.

WWWWW

Pagi hari menjelang, suara burung yang bersaut-sautan dan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk jendela kamar membuat sang penghuni kamar terbangun. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang super luas. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap jam weker antik yang berada di .08. ini dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyimbak selimut yang sendari tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang putih pucat dan sexy sangat jelas terpapar karna dia hanya mengenakan celana panjang tanpa atasan. Diliriknya foto wanita yang terpajang di mejanya ;

"Morning mom.. How are you today?"Ujarnya seraya menatap foto bisu itu.

"Like you are see now, I'm fine... Today, I'll going to school and hang out with my friends like yesterday..."Tiba-tiba wajah cowok itu menjadi sedih dan menunduk. Lalu dia kembali menatap foto bisu itu setelah beberapa saat termenung.

"Well, I'm still didn't believe you're gone.. and I'm really missing you..."Ujar cowok itu seraya mengecup foto bisu itu.

Foto yang sendari tadi diajaknya berbicara ternyta foto Ibunya. Sudah hampir 10 tahun semenjak kematian Ibunya, cowok itu masih tetap merindukan sang Ibu berada di dekatnya. Lalu cowok itu menyambar handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi dan berganti baju dengan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah siap dengan seragam dan tas ranselnya, dia menuruni tangga nan megah rumahnya. Diliriknya Tv plasma yang berada di ruang tamu, Dia memutuskan untuk menonton Tv sebentar sebelum Ia berangkat. Dia mengganti-ganti channel untuk mendapatkan siaran Tv yang dapat menghiburnya.

_**"Gerimis? Yoo wiiss..."**_

Pip.

_**"Bintang tamu kita pada hari ini...Justin Bleber..."**_

Pip.

_**"Pertama-tama panaskan minyak.."**_

Pip.

_**"Sayanggg.. jangan tinggalkan aku.."**_

Pip.

Sudah banyak channel dia ganti-ganti, namun tidak ada satupun yang menarik minat cowok ini. Namun dia berhenti ketika dia melihat siaran berita pagi ini;

_**"Jumat malam, Kota karakura kembali di hebohkan oleh penemuan jenazah anak pengusaha obat china, Ggio Vega. Polisi menduga dia di bunuh oleh sang pembunuh berantai 'Black vedora'.."**_

Cowok itu memandang Tv dengan serius, Dia tersenyam-senyum sendiri begitu mendengar kata 'Black Vedora'. Sedang asik menonton siaran berita itu. Tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan oleh Pelayan tua yang sedang membawa nampan dengan teko dan cangkir.

"Selamat Pagi Tuan Muda Ulquiorra.."Ujar pelayan itu seraya menuang secangkir kopi.

"Pagi Luis.. kau sudah nonton berita yang menghebohkan pagi ini?"Ujar Ulquiorra seraya menyesap kopi yang sudah di tuang pelayannya Luis, Luisenbarn Barragan lebih tepatnya.

"Ya, sudah tuan.. lagi-lagi ulah_ 'Black Vedora'_.."Ujar Pelayannya seraya tersenyum.

"Dia kan yang ke-99.."Ujar Ulquiorra seraya menaruh cangkir kopinya.

"Iya saya tau.. ngomong-ngomong tuan muda, tadi tuan besar mengirimkan mobil baru dan pesannya ada di dalam mobil.."Ujar Luis seraya membereskan kembali cangkir dan teko kopi yang tadi ia sajikan.

"Terima kasih Luis, Aku kebelakang dulu.."Ujar Ulquiorra seraya berjalan menuju ke garasi mobil yang terletak di belakang rumahnya.

"Iya, hati-hati Tuan muda Ulquiorra si _'Black Vedora'_.."Goda pelayannya.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama itu.. bisa bahaya nanti.."Ujar Ulquiorra seraya berjalan menjauh

Setibanya di depan pintu metal mengkilap yang besar, dia menekan tombol di remot kecil yang ia genggam. perlahan tapi pasti pintu metal itu terbuka. Ulquiorra melihat mobil asing yang menangkring di sebelah mobil-mobilnya yang lain. Di hampirinya mobil itu ;

"Mercedes benz?"Ujarnya datar.

Lalu dia mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di lemari kecil di seberangnya. Setelah ia membuka pintu mobil barunya, Ulquiorra duduk di kursi depan.

"Well, kita lihat pesan papa hari ini.."Ujar Ulquiorra seraya meraih amplop coklat yang ada di dashboard mobil barunya. Di raihnya secarik kertas di dalamnya, beginilah isinya ;

_Untuk ; Ulquiorra._

_Kerja yang bagus nak, tadi pagi papa sudah nonton beritanya.._

_Akhirnya papa berhasil menyingkirkan penerus terakhir keluarga vega._

_Sebagai hadiahnya, Papa sudah membelikan Mercedes benz dengan model yang kau taksir.. bagaimana kau suka?_

_Well, kembali ketopik utama._

_Targetmu berikutnya cukup sulit, dia adalah ;_

_Orihime Inoue._

_Anak dari pengusaha software komputer yang sekarang menjadi orang terkaya pertama di Jepang. Papa sudah berkali-kali mengajukan kerja sama, namun di tolak._

_Dekati dia, lalu... kau taukan apa yang harus kau lakukan?_

_Di dalam ampop ini masih ada foto dan biodata gadis itu._

_Setelah kau berhasil, jangan lupa untuk melapor._

_PS : Bakar Pesan ini begitu selesai di baca._

_Dari ; Kousuke Aizen_

Setelah Ulquiorra selesai membaca pesan dari ayahnya, dia menatap foto gadis yang akan menjadi targetnya dengan seksama. Mata emeraldnya mendadak menyipit setelah beberapa saat menatap foto gadis itu. Lalu dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Well, apa tidak terlalu di sayangkan gadis seperti ini menjadi targetku?"Ujar Ulquiorra bingung. Baru kali ini dia mendapat target seorang perempuan.

"Tapi kalau memang demi masa depan bisnis keluargaku, akanku lakukan.."Ujar Ulquiorra seraya membakar pesan ayahnya dan kembali memasuki mobil. Di kendarai mobil barunya menuju sekolahnya tercinta.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author Kikuk **: Bagaimana ceritanya? hehe.. *speechless nih.. hehe.. ^^"

Jangan lupa buat kirimkan Kritik, saran dan komentarnya ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. aku selalu menunggumu.. cup cup muach.. :*

Sampe ketemu lagi bye.. ~ :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Orihime Inoue

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance,tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yohoho... saiya kembali lagi nih... di chap yang ke-2 dari fanfic ketiga saiya yang super GeJe ini. Pairing kita kali ini Orihime dan Ulquiorra... _hope you like it! _:D

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Relya schiffer : Makasih dah mau mampir Relya-san! hehe... Well, aku juga sebenarnya masih ragu-ragu dalam pengetikan yang bahasa inggris itu, eh ternyata emang salah... hahaha.. jadi malu. Kalo buat yang lainnya, aku... aduhh sekali lagi maaf deh kalo ada yang salah ketik. Maklum nilai bahasa indoku jeblok-jeblok... haha.. lho kok jadi curcol ya? tapi terima kasih untuk kritikan dan sarannya. ~ ;)**

**Verlucci : Verlucci-san fans Ulquiorra juga? *wah gawat aku ada saingan... haha... ~ XD**

**Koizumi nanaho : Hola nana-san! makasih udah mau mampir di fic super GeJe ini... hhaha. soal tanda elipsis (...) aku emang suka pake.. buat menciri khas penulisanku.. tapi, kalo gara-gara keseringan make jadi bikin bingung bacanya mulai sekarang akan aku kurangi... hehe.. :D.. Ggio? haha iya.. ceritanya disini diakan cuman figuran (Author di cakar Ggio). Iya aku pasti Smangat! YEAH! ~ X)**

Yah sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih para pembaca.. *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian... ~ :)

Tanpa ada gangguan lagi, ayo di nikmati aja ceritanya.. yuk mari...

* * *

Ulquiorra menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran depan gedung Las Nachoes High School. Las Nachoes High School adalah sekolah khusus pria dengan fasilitas yang wah. Letaknya di sebelah sekolah Karakura High School, Sekolah khusus wanita. Dengan gaya coolnya Ulquiorra turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju gedung LNHS (LNHS : Las Nachoes High School). Di pagar pembatas antara LNHS dan KHS (KHS : Karakura High School)sudah menunggu siswi-siswi fans Ulquiorra dari KHS. Sebenarnya Ulquiorra sangat eneg untuk menghadapi fans-fansnya. Karna menurutnya fans-fans itu hanya mengganggu kehidupannya saja. Namun jika dia bersikap dingin, takut jadi dirinya sebagai _'Black vedora'_ ketahuan oleh polisi. Diliriknya para siswi yang sendari tadi meneriakan namanya ;

"Ulqui-kun!"

"Kyaaaa... Ulquiorra!"

"Pangeran kami!"

Dengan tersenyum seramah mungkin, Ulquiorra menyapa mereka ;

"Pagi semua."

"KYAAAAA! dia menyapa kita semua!"

Setelah dia menyapa para fansnya, dia segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Lalu dia memasuki lapangan basket tempat sohib-sohibnya biasa berkumpul. Dilihatnya empat sohibnya sedang menunggu kedatangannya dengan ala mereka sendiri. Ada yang sibuk membaca buku, ada yang sibuk ngaca ada juga yang sibuk main kartu (Author : Main kartu apa main judi?). Si tegurnya semua sohibnya.

"Hei, dah lama nunggu ya?"sapa Ulquiorra.

"Yeah! kau lama sekali pucat!"ujar cowok berambut orange seraya membolak balikan majalah yang ia baca.

"Maaf.. tadi di pintu masuk ada sedikit kendala."jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Oiya aku lupa kau kan si pangeran no.1 di KHS."balas cowok berambut orange itu lagi. 3 cowok yang lain tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan dari cowok berambut orange itu.

"Kau iri ya Ichigo?"ujar Ulquiorra dengan wajah yang menantang.

"Tidak sama sekali Ulquiorra.. Lagi pula aku sudah punya pacar!"ujar Ichigo seraya mendengus.

"HAH! kamu punya pacar Ichigo?"tanya cowok berambut merah yang dikuncir keatas, dia sedang sibuk menggengam kartu.

"Well, begitulah.. hehehe"ujar Ichigo tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Yahh.. setindaknya dia punya pacar.. ketimbang kau pucat! kau ini cuman playboy berwajah dingin tau gak? hahahah"Tiba-tiba cowok bertubuh besar yang sedang mengaca di belakang Ichigo menyeletuk dan tertawa lebar.

"Diam kau Grimmjaw! Aku juga punya gadis yang ku sukai!"ujar Ulquiorra tidak mau kalah.

"Apa?"teriak semua sohibnya.

"Si..siapa cewek itu?"tanya Renji si cowok berambut merah itu.

Ulquiorra termenung sesaat memikirkan nama wanita yang akan dia sebutkan untuk menutup mulut sohib-sohibnya akan dirinya yang terkesan playboy. Namun nama Orihimelah yang terngiang di kepalanya.

"Orihime Inoue"

Semua sohib-sohibnya ternganga dengan nama gadis yang ia sebutkan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ulquiorra yang bingung dengan tingkah temannya, mulai bertanya ;

"Kalian kenapaa? hoi!"Ujar Ulquiorra mengagetkan mereka semua.

Sohib-sohibnya saling lirik satu sama lain, lalu akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk bicara ;

"Hey bro.. kau yakin menyukai dia?"ujar Ichigo.

"Ya.. memangnya kenapa?"tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Begini... Pertama, cowok yang berusaha mendekatinya pasti semua dia tolak, dia adalah Primadona di KHS. Kedua, aku juga denger kabar kalo dia sudah menyukai seseorang cowok, pasti cowok itu... well..."Ujar Ichigo menggentikan perkataanya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Ulquiorra penasaran.

"Cowok yang dia taksir pasti ketiban sial."tambah Grimmjaw tiba-tiba.

Mendengar penjelasan dari teman-temannya Ulquiorra hanya menaikan satu alisnya. Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut maupun shock. Ulquiorra memang tipe cowok yang dingin dan tenang jadi tak heran jika dia tidak terkejut maupun shock. Melihat reaksi Ulquiorra yang hanya datar-datar aja membuat teman-temannya bingung.

"Hoi, kamu sama sekali gak kaget?"Tanya Grimmjaw.

"Kaget? buat apa?"Tanya Ulquiorra datar.

Semua sohibnya menepuk kening melihat tingkah sohibnya. Ichigo kembali kepada penjelasannya ;

"Ketiban sial dalam arti kau bakal kehilangan nyawamu."

"Mati maksudnya?"Ujar Ulquiorra masih datar.

"IYA! aduhh, kau ini tampan-tampan tapi telmi juga.."Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah temannya yang sendari tadi ia peringati.

"Diam kau dandelion!"Ujar Ulquiorra mulai kesal.

"Tapi Ichigo ada benarnya juga."Tiba-tiba cowok mungil berambut silver yang sendari tadi diam mulai berkomentar.

"Apa maksudmu Toushiro?"Tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

Toushiro memutar mata turquoisenya yang indah. Lalu dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada sohibnya itu. Ulquiorra masih menunggu jawaban dari Toushiro.

"Aku akan bicara langsung ke pokok utama. Kau ingat 2 orang teman kita yang meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu?"Tanya Toushiro.

"Ya. Senior Strak dan... sepupu jauhku Muramasha."Ujar Ulquiorra sedikit lirih menyebutkan nama sepupu jauhnya.

"Asal kau tau, mereka berdua sebelum meninggal pernah pergi berkencan dengan si Primadona itu."Ujar Toushiro dengan wajah yang serius.

Ulquiorra menatap wajah Toushiro dengan heran. Dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan sohibnya itu. Jujur dia memang cukup heran dengan kematian sepupunya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi, yang membuatnya keheranan adalah kata-kata dari Toushiro yang menyebutkan bahwa Orihime yang membuat sial pada sepupunya sampai meninggal. Lalu dia mulai bertanya kembali pada Toushiro ;

"Iya, Kalau Muramasha dia, Well... seperti yang kau tau kalau dia mendapat kecelakaan lalu lintas dan tubuhnya hancur. (Author : Aduhh merinding ah.. -_-") Sedangkan senior Strak? Aku belum dengar apa penyebab kematiannya."

"Senior Strak ya? hmmm... Well, Kau tau? Kebakaran di Apartemen Soul-Society?"Ujar Toushiro lagi.

"Ya. itu Apartemen milik keluarganya kan? Lalu?"Tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

"Dia terjebak di dalamnya. Lalu jenazahnya di temukan sudah separuh menjadi tulang."

Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar perkataan Toushiro. Baginya semua cerita Toushiro hanya isapan jempol belaka yang akan membuatnya ingin mundur dalam mengejar gadis itu. Dia memutar mata emeraldnya, Lalu berkata ;

"Hanya itu?"

Toushiro menganga mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra. Ichigo yang juga mendengar reaksi dari Ulquiorra menepuk-nepuk bahu Toushiro yang masih menganga. Renji tak peduli dan kembali bermain kartu dengan Grimmjaw sekarang. Ichigo melirik kembali ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu Bro."Ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Aku akan tetap mengejarnya!"Dengan tegas Ulquiorra mengatakannya.

Renji dan Grimmjaw tetap main kartu. Toushiro sudah gak peduli, dia sekarang sedang asik membolak-balikan majalah yang di baca Ichigo tadi. Ichigolah yang masih mempedulikan Ulquiorra. Dia memandang Ulquiorra dengan sebuah senyuman lebar lalu berkata ;

"Kalo gitu, jangan sampai mati ya Pucat! bisa-bisa kita kehilangan Kapten di tim ini."

"Tentu dandelion, aku pasti akan mendapatkan gadis itu."Ulquiorra juga membalas cengiran Ichigo.

WWWWW

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya di KHS. Para Gadis sedang sibuk dan tekun mengikuti pelajaran. Tak terkecuali Orihime. Dia juga mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Semua teman-temannya sangat mengaguminya. Orihime di kenal sebagai gadis yang memiliki perilaku yang baik dan polos. Nilai mata pelajarannya semua dia atas rata-rata. Kecantikannya juga merupakan daya tarik tersendiri untuk gadis itu. Namun anehnya, Gadis secantik dirinya belum memiliki kekasih. Ya. Semenjak dirinya di cap _'Pembawa sial' _oleh para murid laki-laki dari LNHS, dia tidak pernah pergi berkencan lagi. Tapi itu tidak mematahkan semangatnya, dia tetap menjalani hidupnya sebagai mana dirinya.

"Hime-sayang... hari ini kita makan siang dimana?"Tanya seorang gadis pada Orihime.

"Chizuru-chan... kita makan di taman saja yuk."Jawab Orihime ramah.

"Jangan mau terima ajakannya Hime..."ujar gadis tomboy yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya.

"Tatsuki-chan? kau membuatku kaget.. hehehe."

"Hey Tatsuki! jangan dekati Himeku ya.."ujar Chizuru galak.

"Heh! Orihime itu masih normal.. gak kayak kamu udah abnormal!"Ujar Tatsuki kesal.

"Tatsuki kau menyebalkan!"ujar Chizuru mulai ngamuk.

"Kau itu yang menyebalkan abnormal!"balas Tatsuki.

Akhirnya terjadi pertarungan mulut antar perempuan. Orihime hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. Ya. Tatsuki dan Chizuru adalah kedua sohibnya dari kecil jadi mereka berdua tidak perlu sungkan padanya. Selama ini Orihime selalu di perlakukan bak seorang putri oleh guru dan teman-temannya karna statusnya sebagai anak dari konglomerat. Namun jika bersama Tatsuki dan Chizuru, semua seperti biasa saja. Sedang asik memperhatikan sohibnya berkelahi, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya ;

"Orihime Inoue"

Orihime sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang yang memiliki bola mata emerald yang indah juga kulit porselen yang putih pucat. Ya. Dia adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer sang pangeran no.1 di KHS.

"Aku?"ujar Orihime berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia yang panggil cowok yang dinilai perfect oleh teman-temannya itu.

"Ya."jawab Ulquiorra dengan senyum ramah mautnya.

Orihime menghampirinya, dan menatap wajah cowok itu dengan bingung.

"Ada apa memanggilku?"tanya Orihime polos.

Ulquiorra melayangkan seyum mautnya, dan tak ketinggalan dia menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar merah pada gadis itu. Orihime menerimanya dan juga membalas senyuman Ulquiorra dengan senyum polosnya. Jujur, senyum polos Orihime telah berhasil membuat Ulquiorra sedikit terpana.

_'Dia benar-benar Primadona.'_ujar Ulquiorra dalam hati.

"Terima kasih.. ummm.. Shiffer-kun?"Orihime menyebutkan nama cowok itu dengan nama belakangnya. Dia masih ragu-ragu untuk menyebutkan nama depan cowok itu.

"Ulquiorra saja."Ujar Ulquiorra berusaha seramah mungkin.

"Begitu ya? kalo gitu.. hmmm Ulqui-kun saja.. hehehe.. sekali lagi terima kasih ya Ulqui-kun!"Ujar Orihime yang melayangkan senyum polosnya untuk kedua kalinya.

_'Argghhh.. DAMN! gadis ini benar-benar manis.'_batin Ulquiorra.

Mendadak Ulquiorra jadi speechless di depan Orihime. Dia jadi bingung ingin bicara apa. Lalu tiba-tiba dia terfikir untuk mengajak Orhime ngedate alias kencan alias jalan.

"well, Orihime.. kau mau berkencan denganku?"tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui-kun aku..."

Sebelum benar-benar Orihime melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba hadir seorang di antara mereka. Dengan tatan rambutnya yang aneh, dia menatap Ulquiorra sinis dan kesal. Ya. Orang itu adalah Unohana, Unohana-sensei. Dia guru pengawas kedisiplinan di KHS. Orihime menatap Unohana-sensei dengan sedikit takut.

"Maaf.. apa yang sedang di lakukan murid sekolah LNHS disini? Ulquiorra Shiffer."ujar Unohana sinis.

Ulquiorra hanya menatap Unohana datar. Lalu ia kembali menatap Orihime yang berada di belakang Unohana-sensei. Orihime masih menatap Ulquiorra dengan pandangan ragu-ragu. Namun Pandangan Ulquiorra di tutupi oleh Unohana -sensei.

"Orihime, kembali ke gedung sekolah!"ujar guru itu mulai galak.

"Baik sensei."ujar Orihime meninggalkan guru itu berdua dengan Ulquiorra.

"Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi apa maumu di sekolah khusus perempuan ini Ulquiorra si pangeran?"tanya Unohana-sensei.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab perkataan Unohana-sensei. Dia hanya mendengus dan berjalan pergi. Dia tidak peduli dengan guru yang sendari tadi masih emosi dengan tingkah lakunya. Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Ulquiorra adalah bagaimana cara mengajak Orihime kembali. Jujur saja, sikap Orihime tadi menunjukan bahwa dia seperti ingin menolak dengan halus.

_'benar-benar sulit.. nah, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?'_ujar Ulquiorra dalam hati.

WWWWW

"Hoi! si pucat dimana?"tanya Ichigo pada Grimmjaw yang sedang asik meminum air mineral dinginnya.

"Dia ke KHS!"jawab Grimmjaw seusai meneguk.

"HAH?"

"Ya.. katanya mumpung kita hari ini cuman ada ekstrakulikuler, jadi dia mau ke KHS buat ketemu si Orihimenya..ckckcck."ujar Grimmjaw.

"Kesambet setan apa dia ampe mau nyamperin tuh cewek? kayak bukan dia aja!"ujar Ichigo seraya duduk di sebelah Grimmjaw.

"Entahlah... tapi seru juga si kapten tim kita yang dingin itu jadi seperti itu.. Wuahahaha!"tawa Grimmjaw meledak. Ichigo hanya tersenyum geli.

Ketika mereka sedang membicarakan Ulquiorra, tiba-tiba Ulquiorra itu sendiri hadir diantara mereka. Dia datang dengan memasang wajah tegang dan kesal. Ichigo yang melihat sohibnya memasang wajah seperti itu langsung menghampirinya dan bertanya ;

"Wey, ada apa nih?"

"Aku.. Well, sepertinya aku ditolak."Ujar Ulquiorra tetep datar seperti biasanya.

Mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra, Renji yang datang sambil meneguk minuman langsung memuncratkannya lagi keluar. Sedangkan Grimmjaw dia langsung teriak-teriak kegirangan.

"Oii semua! pangeran KHS kita DITOLAK! hahahahahaah"ujar Grimmjaw seraya berlari-larian dan berteriak-teriak.

Ulquiorra yang melihat tingkah sohibnya langsung datang dan mencekik leher Grimmjaw. Lalu dia memasang wajah super duper seram dan ganasnya. Grimmjaw yang melihat wajah Ulquiorra seperti itu langsung jatuh sweatdrop.

"Ini baru permulaan.. lihat saja nanti!"ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Uuu.. takut..."Goda Ichigo, Renji dan Grimmjaw serentak.

Ulquiorra tidak menggubris godaan dari sohib-sohibnya. Dia malah merebahkan tubuhnya di bangku dekat lapangan basket tempat sohib-sohibnya latihan. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur. Grimmjaw yang melihat tingkah sohibnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Jujur saja, ini merupakan hal yang pertama untuk seorang Ulquiorra di tolak oleh seorang gadis. Tak terasa Jam sudah menunjukkan Pk.15.00. Jam pulang sekolah. Terlihat beberapa murid sudah berjalan untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Namun Ulquiorra tetap dalam posisi tidurnya. Ketika empat sohibnya ingin membangunkannya, tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis menghampiri mereka.

"Ulquiorra Shiffer ada?"

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Asikkk akhirnya chap-2 kelar.. aku ngebut banget ya ceritanya? Aduhhh jadi Mohon maaf nih kalo ada salah kata atau salah ketik... hehe... ngomong-ngomong, siapa ya yang nyamperin Ulquiorra? :p

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'... kalo yang udah ngirim ya kirim lagi lah... haha... *ngarep selalu... Saiya selalu menunggumu... ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	3. Chapter 3 : a date

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, OOC, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yahuuu, saiya kembali lagi nih... masih di chap yang ke-3 dari fanfic ketiga saiya yang super GeJe ini. Pairing kita kali ini Orihime dan Ulquiorra... _hope you like it! _:D

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Relya schifer : haloo relya! hahaha.. aku juga suka tuh waktu ngetik bagian itu, bikin aku ketawa sendiri *gila. hahah... Oke gapapa kok klo reyla mau mengkritik... biar kita sama-sama belajar... tapi makasih udah suka juga... padahal aku ragu banget buat ngetiknya.. :)**

**koizumi nanaho : haloo nana-san! ini sudah banyak aku perbaiki.. hehe.. trus kalo soal strak, aku lupa banget! hahah maaf banget ya... *malu mode on. beta read? aku gak tau cara makenya... bisa ajari? hehe... ~XD... klo soal ceritanya aku emang suka pas bagian itu juga waktu ngetik.. :))**

**Verlucci lagi : hahaha... aku rasa kamu benar! hahaha... ~ :D**

Yah sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih para pembaca.. *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian... ~ :)

Tanpa ada gangguan lagi, ayo di nikmati aja kelanjutan ceritanya.. yuk mari...

* * *

"Ulquiorra Shiffer ada?"

Semua pria masih mematung di depan gadis itu. Mereka semua tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri dengan polosnya bertanya lagi;

"Apa Ulquiorra Shiffer ada?

"Ah ada! Dia sedang tidur disana," ujar Ichigo seraya menunjuk Ulquiorra yang sedang tertidur pulas di bangku panjang penonton.

"Bisa tolong dibangunkan?" ujar gadis itu lagi. Dia terseyum polos yang mampu membuat semua pria yang melihatnya terpana.

"Tentu! Apa sih yang ngga buat Orihime_-chan_...hehehe." jawaban Grimmjaw membuat semua temannya ternganga dan keheranan. Lalu Renji menarik Grimmjaw yang masih cengengesan ngeliatin Orihime.

"Heh _Bro_! Itu Orihime! si cewek pembawa sial! kau gila ya?" bisik Renji.

"Pembawa sial? Oiya! astagah! aku sudah kena tipuannya!" ujar Grimmjaw juga bisik-bisik dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Ichigo yang melihat tidak ada satupun dari sohibnya yang mau membangunkan Ulquiorra, akhirnya dia sendiri berjalan membangunkan cowok itu. Di guncangkannya tubuh Ulquiorra pelan, tak lama kemudian Ulquiorra terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menatap Ichigo heran.

"Apa sudah jam pulang?" tanya Ulquiorra masih dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Ya! Oiya, ada yang nyarin kamu tuh!" ujar Ichigo seraya menunjuk kearah Orihime yang masih menunggu dengan sabar.

Dengan kilat Ulquiorra langsung bangun dan membetulkan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut. Dihampirinya Orihime yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat dia tidur tadi. Orihime tersenyum ketika Ulquiorra menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Ulquiorra ramah.

"Umm aku... aku mau memberikan jawaban dari tawaranmu tadi pagi Ulqui_-kun_," ujar Orihime seraya mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah dari saku roknya. Semua sohib Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dengan bingung. Mawar?. Selama yang mereka tau, Ulquiorra tidak pernah berperilaku manis dan romantis seperti itu pada perempuan.

"Hah? bukannya kamu sebenarnya udah nolak tawaranku tadi pagi?" jawab Ulquiorra tenang.

"Itu kan... itu kan tadi pagi ada Unohana_-sensei_, jadi aku gak sempet kasih jawaban," ujar Orihime menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Ulquiorra tidak sabaran. Sungguh baru pertama kali dia dibuat penasaran dengan seorang gadis. Selama ini jika dia ingin mengajak kencan seorang gadis, pasti dia tinggal menunjuk gadis manapun. Pasti gadis itu langsung menerima ajakannya.

"Aku akan ikut pergi berkencan denganmu, bagaimana kalau besok?" ujar Orihime polos.

Mendengar jawaban Orihime, semua pria yang mendengarnya terkejut. Renji menepuk keningnya dan berjalan pergi. Toushiro memutar mata _turquoise_nya dan menggaruk rambut silvernya. Lalu, Grimmjaw menganga tak karuan. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia menatap tajam kearah Orihime ketika gadis itu selesai berbicara.

"Sungguh?" tanya Ulquiorra, sebuah seringai terlintas di wajah pucatnya.

"Tentu! Aku tunggu besok di cafe dekat sekolah jam 11 pagi. Jangan lupa Ulqui_-kun_! Dagh!" Orihime berlari meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan sohib-sohibnya.

Satu persatu sohibnya meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri mematung. Kecuali Ichigo, dia masih berdiri di sebelah Ulquiorra. sesekali dia melirik kearah Ulquiorra yang masih memperhatikan gadis itu pergi. Lalu dia menepuk bahu Ulquiorra. Dengan cepat mata _emerald_ Ulquiorra sekarang menatap Ichigo.

"Apa dandelion?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Cuman mau ngingetin lagi, jangan sampe mati ya pucat! hhehe."

WWWWW

Sebuah butik baju di pusat perbelanjaan kota Karakura sedang ramai dikunjungi pengunjung. Tak terkecuali Ulquiorra, dia juga sedang sibuk memperhatikan baju-baju yang terpapar sepanjang toko itu. Dia memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Berharap ada baju yang cocok untuk ia kenakan ketika kencan nanti. Dipilah-pilah baju dari raknya, warna demi warna dia seleksi. Namun menurutnya, tak ada satupun yang menarik. Ketika ingin berjalan keluar butik, mata _emerald_nya menatap baju yang terpasang pada salah satu _mannequin_.

"Aku rasa ini cocok," matanya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari baju yang terpasang pada mannequin itu. Sebuah kemeja putih dengan kancing yang modelnya menyamping (bayangin terserah kalian aja deh. hehe..)

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pelayan toko menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin yang ini," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Maaf ini sudah habis _stock_nya... mungkin lain kali saja ya." ujar pelayan itu menjelaskan.

"Aku mau yang ini, akan kubayar berapa saja... asal aku mendapatkan kemeja yang ada pada _mannequin _ini," mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra, pelayan itu menjadi tergiur. Lalu;

"Ba..baik. kau bisa membawanya."

Setelah dia mendapatkan baju yang dia cari, Ulquiorra segera meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan itu. Berharap besok kencannya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Kencan untuk menarik informasi mengenai keluarga Orihime. Setelah mendapatkan info yang cukup, langsung gadis itu dia habisi.

WWWWW

Dengan santai Ulquiorra mengenakan kemeja barunya. Tak lupa dia memakai celana jins hitam dan sepatu _converse_ hitam. Dia memperbaiki tataan rambut hitamnya di balik cermin. Tak lupa dia mengenakan blazer hitam _glamour_ untuk menambah gaya berpakaiannya. Sebelum dia berangkat untuk berkencan hari ini, dia meraih buket bunga mawar besar di mejanya. Sebuah laci kecil yang terkunci rapat di mejanya menarik perhatiannya. Dibuka laci itu dan dilihatnya beberapa macam model_ shotgun _yang membuatnya berfikir untuk membawa salah satu dari mereka. Namun akhirnya dia gagal membawa salah satu dari mereka.

"Hari ini, aku tidak perlu membawanya."

Mobil _mercedes benz_ baru milikinya telah menunggu di garasi super besar di rumah. Diliriknya jam tangannya, Pk.10.30. Dengan kecepatan penuh dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju cafe tempat pertemuannya dengan Orihime. Setelah parkir, Ulquiorra berjalan memasuki cafe itu. Semua mata memandangnya. Terutama gadis-gadis yang sedang melintas dan mengunjungi cafe itu. Mereka dengan penasaran mengikuti Ulquiorra. Ya. Mereka penasaran siapa perempuan yang akan mendapatkan buket mawar super besar yang sedang dia bawa. Ulquiorra berjalan menuju sebuah meja dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat keorange-orangean. Gadis itu nampak cantik dengan dress terusan putih dan jaket jinsnya. Lalu Ulquiorra menyodorkan buket itu padanya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu Orihime..." ujar Ulquiorra lembut.

"Ulqui-_kun_, terimakasih...hehehe.."

_'DAMN! fokus Ulquiorra! fokus!'_ Ulquiorra terus-terusan ngebatin semenjak Orihime melontarkan kembali senyuman polosnya.

"Well, Orihime... kau mau memesan apa?" tanya Ulquiorra yang juga mengeluarkan senyum andalannya. Terlihat bahwa Orihime juga sedikit tersipu melihat senyumannya yang ampuh meluluhkan hati banyak gadis.

"Kau dulu saja Ulqui-_kun_,"

_'Arrgghh please jangan senyum itu lagi! ayo fokus Ulquiorra! Ya! aku pasti bisa!' _batin Ulquiorra sudah di penuhi dengan senyuman gadis itu.

"Ladies first, Orihime..." Akhirnya rayuan-rayuan keluar juga dari bibir Ulquiorra. Mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra, Orihime benar-benar tersipu dan menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kalau gitu aku mau memesan spaghetti dengan saus coklat!" dengan girang hime menyebutkan nama makanan yang tidak ada dalam menu.

"Saus co-klat?"

"Iya! aku suka banget lho Ulqui-_kun_! Kamu? kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya Orihime dengan pandangan polosnya. Dengan cepat mata _emerald_nya mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia takut tersipu melihat senyum polos gadis itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan yang sama dengan yang kau makan saja," ujar Ulquiorra lagi.

Menurutnya, peraturan pertama dalam memikat wanita yaitu membiarkan pendapat seorang wanita adalah yang paling benar. Jika dengan begitu, seorang wanita pasti akan luluh dan tersipu. Dan benar saja. Mendengar jawaban dari Ulquiorra, Orihime mendadak jadi makin salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ulqui-kun tidak perlu mengikuti selera makanku kok... hehehe... kau bisa memesan menu yang lain..."

"Jangan begitu... aku biasa makan apa saja kok," rayu Ulquiorra lagi.

Peraturan kedua dalam memikat wanita ala Ulquiorra yaitu beraktinglah bahwa kau tidak terpaksa dalam membenarkan pendapat wanita itu. Buatlah aktingnya senatural mungkin supaya tidak dicurigai. Jika sukses, sang wanita itu pasti juga memberikan respon yang baik.

"Kau perhatian sekali ya Ulqui-_kun_... hehehe..."

_'Dia sudah masuk dalam rayuanku... bagus!' _dengan seriangai khasnya dia ngebatin.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang pelayan membawakan 2 porsi spaghetti saus coklat dan meletakannya di meja Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Pelayan itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung dan aneh. Seorang gadis cantik bak putri-putri negeri dongeng dan seorang pria yang tampan yang terlihat bak bangsawan dari zaman kerajaan Inggris ini memesan makanan yang aneh yang tidak ada dalam menu. Pelayan itu segera meninggalkan meja mereka ketika Ulquiorra memergokinya sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Selamat makan Ulqui-_kun_!"

"Iya, selamat makan Orihime."

Ulquiorra menatap jijik kearah sepiring pasta kesukaanya dengan sasus coklat yang dibencinya. Diliriknya Orihime yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan lahapnya. Dia betul-betul menikmati makanannya. Sedangkan Ulquiorra sendiri, dia hanya berani menatap dan tak berani melahap seperti yang dilakukan Orihime. Melihat tingkah Ulquiorra yang hanya menatap makanannya, Orihime bertanya ;

"Kau kenapa Ulqui-kun? Nanti keburu dingin," ujar Orihime dengan polosnya.

_'Astagah! aku harus segera memakan gundukan pasta dengan lumpur ini... jika tidak onna pasti akan mencurigaiku' _setelah dia selesai ngebatin, diraihnya garpu silver di sebelah piring pasta itu.

Setelah menarik nafas yang cukup panjang, dia melahap pasta saus coklat itu. Tanpa hitungan menit, mendadak rasa eneg merasukinya. Ulquiorra sangat membenci coklat. Sekali makan pasti dia langsung eneg dan ingin muntah. Melihat Orihime yang sekarang jadi memperhatikannya, Ulquiorra berusaha untuk menelannya. Lalu dia lanjutkan dengan suapan berikutnya. Mata kelabu Orihime terbelalak melihat tingkah Ulquiorra yang melahap pasta saus coklat kesukaannya itu. Setau dia, banyak orang bahkan sohibnya sangat membenci selera makannya. Namun sekarang dia melihat seorang pria yang mau memakan dan menghabiskan makanan kesukaannya.

"Ulqui-_kun_?" panggil Orihime.

"Ya?"

"Apa... ummm... Apa makanannya enak?" ragu-ragu Orihime bertanya pendapat Ulquiorra mengenai rasa makanan pesanannya itu.

_'HUEEKKK! SO BAD!'_ batin dan luar memang berbeda. Di dalam batin, Ulquiorra berkata buruk. Tapi diluarnya dia berkata;

"Enak sekali! Seleramu cukup unik... lain kali kita makan bareng lagi ya,"

"Betulkah?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba jadi kegirangan. Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan.

Setelah selesai makan, Mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka. Mengunjungi taman kota, sekedar menonton film, melihat-lihat toko-toko di pusat perbelanjaan, mengunjungi taman hiburan dan terakhir mereka pergi kepantai untuk melihat sunset. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dengan seksama. Gadis yang ada di sebelahnya ini sungguh cantik dan polos. Apa dia tega menghabisinya ketika dia berhasil mendapatkan info mengenai ayahnya?. Dosanya pasti lebih besar ketimbang membunuh Ggio Vega seorang pria china baru-baru ini. Di garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"Orihime, ayo kita pulang, sudah Pk.19.00." ujar Ulquiorra mendadak.

"Yahhh... tapi, aku ingin melihat pemandangannya sekali lagi... please...," dengan manja Orihime memohon pada Ulquiorra.

"Maaf Orihime, seorang gadis tidak baik pulang diatas Pk.20.00. Ayo pulang," Orihime kembali menjadi salah tingkah ketika Ulquiorra berkata demikian.

"Baik Ulqui-_kun_,"

WWWWW

Mobil _mercedes benz _Ulquiorra berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue. Ulquiorra memperhatikan toko kue itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau yakin ingin turun disini? bukannya rumahmu masih satu belokan lagi?"

"Tak apa-apa Ulqui-kun! nanti aku bisa minta jemput supirku... aku ingin sekali mampir membeli cemilan di toko itu,"

"Baik... hati-hatilah... ini sudah malam," ujar Ulquiorra memperingati Orihime.

Lalu perlahan Orihime menghilang di balik pintu toko itu. Ulquiorra menyetir kembali mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Selama perjalanan dia mengebut dengan kecepatan maximum. Dia memang sudah bisa menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan maximum ketika sedang sendirian. Lagi pula saat ini jalan tol juga sedang sepi. Sampai akhirnya saat dia ingin mengerem;

"What the hell? remnya! damn!" Ulquiorra mendapati rem mobil barunya putus.

Dia juga mendapati dirinya dalam posisi ingin menghantam sebuah truk yang sedang mengangkut semen. Dengan keahlian semampunya dia berusaha menghentikan gerakan mobilnya. Namun gagal, jarak antara mobilnya dan truk sudah tinggal 4 meter. Mobil Ulquiorra terus melaju dengan kencang dan mendekati truk itu.

3 meter... 2 meter... 1 meter...

_**BRAKKK!**_

Mobil Ulquiorra membentur truk dengan keras. Sang supir truk yang kaget, menghentikan truknya dan segera menghampiri mobil _mercedes benz _yang sudah hancur bagian depannya akibat benturan berusan. Sang supir berusaha menemukan sang supir mercedes benz itu. Namun dia tidak menemukannya. Akibat benturan itu, lalu lintas menjadi padat merayap. Mereka semua kerehanan karna tidak menemukan sang pemilik mobil itu.

WWWWW

Dari kejauhan Ulquiorra berjalan tertatih-tatih mencari rumah sakit terdekat. Dia mendapati kaki kirinya patah akibat keluar dengan paksa dari mobil yang melaju dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya juga terdapat beberapa luka sobek yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, akibat bergesek dengan aspal. Di saat seperti itu, Ulquiorra mendapati Siluet bayangan seseorang mengikutinya.

"Siapa kau!" bentak Ulquiorra pada siluet orang yang mengikutinya.

Siluet itu berhenti sesaat di depannya, lalu dia berjalan maju. Samar-samar terlihat wujud seseorang bertopeng putih dengan sebuah cengiran yang terukir di topeng tersebut. Dia menggenggam sesuatu ditangannya, Sebuah pisau. Dengan pandangan waspada Ulquiorra memasang kuda-kudanya. Ulquiorra tau, pasti orang ini ingin membunuhnya.

"Jadi kau ingin membunuhku? coba saja," ujar Ulquiorra dingin. Namun orang itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Asikkk akhirnya chap-3 kelar.. maaf ya klo updatenya lama.. haha.. *menggila.

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'... kalo yang udah ngirim ya kirim lagi lah... haha... *ngarep selalu... Saiya selalu menunggumu... ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Another Murderer

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance,tidak jelas, OCC, Typo banyak euy dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yahuuu.. masih semangat pembaca? *kayak lagi konser.

Oke, balik lagi dengan Golden disini masih tetap dicerita aneh yang ngebingungin, GeJe, dan sok romance action hehe. Akhirnya saiya disini bisa update juga setelah melewai UAS yang menyiksa batin dan membuat saiya benar-benar depresi. Sebelum memulaia memabca kelanjutan cerita, seperti biasa Golden mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat pembaca sekalian... *sunjut sembahhh. Terutama untuk;

**Himemiku : Makasih udah mau mampir di fic GeJeku ini... hehehe.. iya si Ulqui maksain makan coklat, padahal dia gak suka sama coklat! Huaaa Shiffer-sama! *heboh sendiri. Oke buat kelanjutannya selamat menikmati.. :))**

**koizumi nanaho : Hola Nana-san! :)). makasih ya udah mau mampir lagi.. hehe... iya aku masih suka kejebak ama pengetikan italic dan typo. Skali lagi makasih ya nana-san udah mau mengingatkan. haha... haduh nana-san! aku masih gak ngerti cara make betaread *telmi banget. haha.. :D. tapi aku bakal usahain buat meminimalkan kesalahan-kesalahannya. :))**

**ayano646cweety : Makasih udah mau mampir di fic GeJeku ini ayano-san! iya gapapa.. :)).. hah yang mau ngebunuh Ulqui itu hime? hmmm... *langsung bungkem mulut sendiri takut bocor. hehehe.. :D**

Oke tanpa kebanyakan spik lagi... silahkan dinikmati kelanjutan fic saiya ini... Yuk mari...

* * *

Sudah hampir sejam Ulquiorra bertempur dengan orang misterius itu. Selama itu juga Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak bisa membuat luka sedikitpun pada orang itu. Dia juga mendapati luka-lukanya semakin parah dan memburuk. Stamina tubuhnya juga semakin menurun. Tapi, dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya mati terbunuh tanpa mengetahui siapa orang misterius itu. Sebuah belati kecil tertancap dipundak pucat Ulquiorra. Reflek sebuah raungan terlontar dari bibirnya;

"Arrrrrgggghhhh!"

Dicabutnya belati milik orang misterius itu. Digenggamnya dengan erat pundak pucatnya, agar pendarahan tidak terlalu parah. Karna dia mendapati tubuhnya sudah tak berdaya, akhirnya dia berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Dia berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga dan juga menahan sakit yang berasal dari kaki kirinya yang patah. Berharap orang itu tertinggal dibelakangnya. Lagi-lagi sebuah belati kecil tertancap ditubuhnya, kali ini belati kecil itu tertancap dikaki kiri Ulquiorra yang patah. Sekejab Ulquiorra jatuh tersungkur.

"Aaarrghhh! _Shit_! _damn_!"

Diliriknya orang misterius itu sudah dihadapannya. Dia berlutut didepan Ulquiorra yang sedang telentang dijalan. Sebuah belati kecil yang sendari tadi digunakannya untuk membuat luka-luka ditubuh Ulquiorra sekarang digenggamnya dengan erat ditangan kirinya. Dengan kilat dia ingin menancapkan pisau itu dileher Ulquiorra yang sedang terlentang akibat luka dikaki kirinya benar-benar parah. Kilauan cahaya bulan yang terpantul dari belati itu membuat Ulquiorra sadar dan reflek menepisnya dengan tangan kosong. Dia membiarkan tangannya sedikit sobek akibat menepis belati yang ingin ditancapkan orang itu pada lehernya. Lalu dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Ulquiorra memukul wajah orang misterius itu. Sehingga membuat retakan-retakan pada topeng yang ia kenakan.

"Katakan siapa kau!" bentak Ulquiorra.

Lagi-lagi orang itu hanya bisa diam membisu. Entah mengapa orang misterius itu menjadi aneh dan diam. Tapi ini justru menguntungkan bagi Ulquiorra. Dipukulnya sekali lagi wajah orang misterius itu sehingga topeng putih dengan ukiran seringai itu pecah setengah. Membuat setengah wajah dari orang misterius itu terlihat. Namun dengan gesit orang itu menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan berjalan pergi. Ulquiorra yang belum sempat melihat wajah orang itu hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap pecahan topeng itu dengan muram.

"_SHIT_! Siapa sih orang itu?"

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Ulquiorra jatuh pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri akibat kehabisan banyak darah.

_'Sakit, pusing... apa aku akan mati? siapa sebenarnya orang itu? arrghh! siapapun dia, akan aku cari dia!'_

WWWWW

_'Hey, bau ini? morfin? aahh... bukan. Ini bau rumah sakit. Kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit? siapa yang telah menolongku?'_

Dengan perlahan dia membuka mata emeraldnya dan mendapati dirinya dalam sebuah ruang ICU. Disekujur tubuhnya terapasang beberapa alat kedokteran yang membuatnya jadi sulit bergerak. Namun dia berusaha untuk memperbaiki posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Saat dia ingin bergerak, seseorang sudah menghentikannya dan menahannya untuk tetap dalam posisi berbaring.

"Jangan bergerak dulu bodoh!"

"Ichigo?"

"Yo..."

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Kenapa? Kemarin aku yang menemukanmu dijalan dalam kondisi... well, menggenaskan. Untung aku cepat memanggil ambulans. Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sedikit lebih baik... thank's bro!'

"Kamu itu nekat banget ya? udah diperingatin tapi tetep aja ngejar dia."

"Terserah padaku kan?"

"Tuh kan?"

Kali ini Uquiorra hanya memandang Ichigo datar.

"Oke oke... _fine_! lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" ujar Ichigo menyerah dengan tingkah Ulquiorra yang keras kepala.

"Ichigo." panggil Ulquiorra pelan.

"Ya?"

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"24 jam alias 1 hari. Operasi tubuhmu diperlukan waktu sekitar 10 jam. Dan sisanya kamu tidur. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak... hanya bertanya."

Sejenak diantara mereka terdiam membisu. Lalu Ichigo tiba-tiba mulai membuka percakapan kembali;

"Jangan-jangan yang menyerangmu adalah _Black Vedora_ itu ya?"

"BUKAN!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Ulquiorra yang lantang membuat Ichigo terkejut dan kaget.

"Ah, maksudku... kalau _Black Vedora_, diakan selalu memakai topi hitam. Ini beda, dia memakai topeng putih dengan sebuah cengiran terukir ditopeng itu."

Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam dan tertunduk. Wajahnya sedikit panik dan tegang, membuat Ulquiorra penasaran dan bertanya;

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa kau bilang?"

"Lah, emangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas, dari ciri-ciri yang kamu sebutkan tadi. Dia adalah_ 'Smiley Phantom'_."

"_Smiley Phantom_?"

"Ya, pembunuh misterius yang lebih profesional dan lebih dulu tampil dari si _Black Vedora_."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Ichigo, Mata Emerald Ulquiorra terbelalak dan menatap tak percaya. Sudah hampir 5 tahun dia menjalani aksinya sebagai Black Vedora. Sekarang dia mendapati berita bahwa ada orang yang lebih dulu dari padanya menekuni aksi sebagai pembunuh. Melihat Ulquiorra yang masih terdiam dan termenung ditempat, membuat Ichigo melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Dia juga sudah berhasil membunuh sekitar 130 orang."

"!"

"Katanya itu baru yang diketahui, yang belum? entalah..."

"130 orang?" pekik Ulquiorra.

"Ya! aku juga heran kenapa kamu masih bisa hidup setelah menjadi targetnya."

Kali ini Ulquiorra menatap sinis Ichigo. Melihat tingkah Ulquiorra, Ichigo langsung sweatdrop dan berusaha mencari alasan dari ucapannya yang barusan.

"Ah, itu... anu... aku cuman keheranan saja. hahaha... jangan dianggap serius gitu ah..."

Mata emerald Ulquiorra hanya bisa memandang Ichigo datar. Lalu sekarang matanya tertuju pada perban-perban yang menutup tubuhnya seperti mumi. Baru kali ini dia diperlakukan dan dijadikan sasaran oleh orang lain. Sejauh ini, dia juga belum pernah mendapat luka separah ini selama menjalankan aksi-aksinya. Benar-benar kejutan yang tak terduga.

"Jadi benar isu itu?"

"Apa maksudmu pucat?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Isu Orihime Inoue adalah gadis pembawa sial?"

Ichigo hanya menatap Ulquiorra miris dan berkata "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat pada tubuhmu sekarang. Apa itu belum cukup bukti kalau perempuan itu cukup membawa sial?"

"..."

"Ulquiorra, sekali lagi aku peringatkan. Lebih baik kau jauhi gadis itu! sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Aku inginnya begitu... tapi,..."

"Tapi apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa Ichigo!"

"Uargh! dasar pucat keras kepala! Aku gak mau nanggung kalo nanti kamu gak selamat!"

Dengan kesal dan emosi, Ichigo melangkah keluar ruang ICU itu. Didalam ruangan itu Ulquiorra hanya menatap langit dan berfikir. Berfikir rencana selanjutnya untuk menarik informasi dari Orihime dan segera membereskannya. Dengan begitu dia juga lepas dari jeratan dan sasaran si _'Smiley Phantom' _yang tadi Ichigo jelaskan. Hanya itu cara satu-satunya untuk terbebas dari kesialan ini. Sebenarnya dia juga memikirkan rencana cadangan. Yaitu membunuh _'Smiley Phantom' _baru membunuh Orihime. Namun semakin dia berfikir akan membunuh gadis itu, semakin pula hatinya pilu.

"Kenapa harus Orihime Inoue?" ujarnya diruangan sepi itu.

Tanpa Ulquiorra duga, ternyata seburat mata hazel masih memandanginya dibalik pintu ICU. Dia menatap Ulquiorra dengan miris dan tengang.

"Dasar keras kepala! cih...!"

WWWWW

Sebulan kemudian, Ulquiorra kembali mengikuti rutinitas sebagai pelajar di LNHS (Las Nachoes High School) seperti biasa. Luka-lukanya sudah sembuh total. Namun kali ini dia diantar oleh bodyguardnya untuk bersekolah. Melihat Ulquiorra yang tidak biasanya diikuti oleh banyak bodyguard membuat Grimmjow bertanya-tanya;

"Bro, gak salah nih? ya... aku tau kau emang baru diserang orang sebulan yang lalu... tapi gak perlu pake bawa bodyguard sebanyak itu kan?"

"Bukan aku yang mau."

"Lalu?"

"Ayahku yang memerintahkan mereka."

"Ayahmu? wow... Tapi tetep aja kebanyakan tau bodyguardnya!"

"Hah? kebanyakan? kan cuman 10? di rumahku malah ada lebih banyak... sekitar 300. Mau satu?"

"BODOH! bukannya aku mau, tapi ini namanya mengganggu privasi kita tau!" jerit Grimmjow di telinga Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya menggosok-gosokan telinganya yang baru jadi korban jeritan Grimmjow. Dia hanya memandang Grimmjow datar dan tenpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Melihat tingkah sohibnya yang menyebalkan itu membatu Grimmjow frustasi. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut biru toscanya dan berteriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Huaaa! aku sudah tidak tahan jika berduaan denganmu!"

"Berduaan? kau kira aku ini kekasihmu?" ujar Ulquiorra masih datar.

"_Baka_! bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu?"

"Ah sudahlah..." disaat depresi Grimmjow sudah mulai memuncak tiba-tiba Ichigo melintas didepan mereka berdua. Reflek Grimmjow meneriakan nama pria bermata hazel itu.

"Ichigo! sini!" ujar Grimmjow seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya lebay.

Namun diluar dugaan Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil dan berlalu. Mata biru tosca Grimmjow terbelalak melihat tingkah Ichigo yang acuh. Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar Ichigo.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra.

"Gak tau..." jawab Ulquiorra acuh.

Kembali mata biru tosca Grimmjow menatap kepergian dari Ichigo dan sifat anehnya barusan. Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang dia kenal tidak akan membiarkan teguran temannya seperti itu. Sungguh berbeda dengan Ichigo yang selalu bersemangat dulu. Beda dengan Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra selalu dingin dan datar. Jika didepan para gadis baru dia berubah jadi kalong playboy (**Author **: Shiffer-sama! maaf!). Tapi kalau Ichigo?

"Pasti ada yang gak beres." gumam Grimmjow.

"Otakmu yang gak beres." celetuk Ulquiorra yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau ini!"

"Sudah... sudah... Ichigo pasti sedang ingin sendiri. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan keluarganya." ujar Ulquiorra lagi.

"Masalah? masa sih?"

"Kan baru dugaan bodoh! makanya otakmu itu benerin. Pasti ada bagian otakmu yang gak beres bocah biru!"

"Bo..Bocah biru?" pekik Grimmjow.

"kenapa? kau keberatan aku panggil Bo-cah Bi-ru?"

"GRRR! Kemari kau Kalong hitam!"

Akhirnya pembicaran mereka berakhir menjadi aksi kejar-kejaran gak jelas dan menjadi tontonan para murid LNHS lainnya. Dari kejauhan terlihat Ichigo sedang memandangi mereka berdua yang masih gak tau malu kejar-kejaran ala film india. Dia menatap miris pria berambut raven yang sedang dikejar Grimmjow. Lalu diraihnya ponsel dan menekan beberapa nomer. Dia mengguhubungi seseorang.

"Hallo?"

"Hey, tumben menghubungiku? kau rindu padaku ya?" terdengar suara lembut dari orang yang dihubungi Ichigo.

"Tentu saja bodoh! mana mungkin aku tidak merindukan kekasihku sendiri..."

"Hahaha... kamu ini manis sekali!" ujar orang yang dihubungi Ichigo, yang tak lain adalah kekasih Ichigo.

"Tak perlu berkata yang selalu berhasil membuatku luluh dan gugup begitu dong."

"Jadi kamu gak mau aku puji? padahal kita tidak bertemu, tapi kamu masih aja gugup... hehehe.. benar-benar manis." masih dengan nada manjanya.

"Dasar tidak adil. Setiap aku ingin memujimu, kamu selalu menolak. Tapi setiap kamu memujiku, aku harus menerima... dasar!"

"HUh, jahat!" mendadak suara gadis itu berubah menjadi marah.

"Eh... Ayolah sayang! akukan cuman bercanda..."

"Hehee.. aku juga cuman bercanda kok... hehehe.."

"Kau ini..."

"Well, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, hmm... nanti malam mau jalan?"

"Boleh... pasti kamu sedang gundah ya? hayo hayo!"

"Kau ini selalu saja bisa menebak suasana hatiku... hehe..."

"Tentu."

"Baik, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu di depan gerbang rumahmu."

"Sampai ketemu nanti. Aku sayang padamu Ichigo Kurosaki!" ujar gadis itu lembut.

"Iya... aku juga sayang pada..." baru saja Ichigo ingin mengatakan sayang, tiba-tiba sambungan telponnya sudah terputus.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal dan dihembuskan nafasnya yang berat. Tak ketinggalan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan terlontar dibibirnya.

"Kau ini, masih malu-malu aku panggil sayang ya? dasar egois hehehe..."

WWWWW

Malampun tiba, kira-kira pk.22.00. Pria berambut raven dengan mata emeraldnya dia sedang asik memasukkan peluru pada kedua shotgun yang bentuknya sama. Tak lupa dia berlatih menggunakan samurai kesayangannya yang sudah dia bersihkan terlebih dahulu. Lalu dia juga mengenakan seragam penyamarannya sebagai _'Black Vedora'. _Ulquiorra hari ini siap bertempur dengan _'Smiley Phantom' _yang beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah menyerangnya.

"Saatnya balas dendam!"

Dia pergi melintas keluar rumahnya dari pintu belakang, dia juga membawa baju ganti di dalam ransel hitam kesayangannya. Dia mengendarai mobil skyline hitamnya yang lama, dan pergi menuju sebuah pameran berlian keluarga Orihime. Jika _'Smiley Phantom'_ itu berhubungan dengan Orihime, pasti dia juga hadir di acara itu. Ulquiorra memanjat gedung pameran itu, dari atas dia dapat menatap berpuluh-puluh orang kaya berkumpul disana. Tapi bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian sang _'Smiley Phantom' _agar dia muncul?

"Ah, itukan Ichigo? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini?"

Mata emeraldnya kini menyusuri setiap pengunjung, untuk menemukan seseorang misterius yang dia cari. Semuanya diseleksi, dan tak satupun lepas dari sorotan mata emeraldnya. Namun, sorotan itu berhenti pada sesosok gadis berambut Orange tua dengan gaun putih yang indah. Parasnya yang sungguh cantik membuat Ulquiorra menghentikan kegiatannya menyoroti pengunjung pameran itu.

"Onna, masih cantik seperti yang terakhir yang kulihat." gumam Ulquiorra pelan.

"Astagah! Apa yang aku pikirkan? fokus Ulquiorra! fokus!" gumamnya lagi.

Kembali dia soroti satu persatu pengunjung yang ada pada ruangan itu. Tapi saat dia sedang kembali menyoroti para pengunjung, sesosok bayangan tiba-tiba hadir di belakangnya dan siap menikamnya dengan pisau belati kecil. Reflek Ulquiorra menangkisnya dengan samurai yang dia bawa tadi. Ternyata sosok itu adalah sosok yang dia cari sendari tadi.

"_Smiley Phantom_, akhirnya kau keluar juga!"

_Smiley_ hanya terdiam ditempatnya seperti biasa. Topeng ukiran seringai yang hancur sebelumnya sudah kembali utuh seperti baru. Mungkin dia menyediakan banyak cadangan di rumahnya jika terjadi kerusakan. Ulquiorra hanya bisa memandang geram kearahnya, diayunkan samurainya kearah _Smiley_.

_**TRINGG!**_

Serangannya ditangkis dengan sempurna menggunakan belati kesayangan _Smiley_. Namun serangan Ulquiorra tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu. Kembali dia menyerang _Smiley_ dengan cepat. Namun dengan cepat pula _Smiley_ menangkisnya. Sungguh pertarungan yang sulit di pandang oleh mata. Pertarungan antara dua pembunuh dengan senjata yang berbeda.

"Katakan siapa kamu!" bentak Ulquiorra.

_Smiley Phantom _lebih memilih diam seribu bahasa ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan dari Ulquiorra.

"Jawab! Atau topeng itu akan kuhancurkan!" sebuah ayunan pedang Ulquiorra kali ini begitu cepat dan kuat. Sehingga _Smiley_ mendapati luka gores pada topengnya.

"Kalau begitu hancurkan saja!" ujar _Smiley Phantom_ itu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, dia baru mengeluarkan suaranya.

Tapi entah mengapa, suaranya itu terdengar familiar di telinga Ulquiorra. Dengan perasaan penasaran dan ambisiusnya dia mulai menyerang kembali. Kali ini yang dia serang adalah topeng putih yang menutupi sang pemiliknya itu. Siapa sebenarnya _Smiley Phantom_? Familiar? apa jangan-jangan... _Smiley _adalah...

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Fyuhh chap ini kelar-kelar euy... aku ngetiknya ngebut lho.. ahhaha *hello? emang ada yang nanya?

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'... kalo yang udah ngirim ya kirim lagi lah... haha... *ngarep selalu... Saiya selalu menunggumu... ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Enough!

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Ketemu lagi ini dengan Golden disini. Aku sudah selesai menjalani ujian lho... Asik! jadi bisa lanjutin fic deh.. XDD

Sepertinya disini banyak para penbaca yang terjebak akan ceritaku ya? Hehehe... Oke terus lah menebak pembaca. Semakin membuat kalian penasaran, membuatku semakin bersemangat dalam memikirkan cerita berikutnya. Sebelum aku mau minta maaf kalau tata caa penulisan ficku masih berantakan. Jujur walau sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA, aku masih lemah banget dalam penulisan dan tanda baca. Tapi buat **koizumi nanaho**, makasih banget udah mau ngingetin aku berulang-ulang. Jangan bosen-bosen ya buat ngingetin aku. Hehehe Thank's before. :)))

Lanjutt... Special Thank's kupersembahkan untuk;

**ayano646cweety **

**Relya schiffer**

**koizumi nanaho **

**uchihyuu nagisa **

**Dbeautiful night**

**Verlucci**

**Hyouma schiffer**

Oke tanpa kebanyakan spik lagi, ayo di nikmati kelanjutan dari chap sebelumnya. Yuk Mari... XDD

* * *

"Kalau begitu hancurkan saja!" ujar Smiley Phantom itu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, dia baru mengeluarkan suaranya.

Tapi entah mengapa, suaranya itu terdengar familiar di telinga Ulquiorra. Dengan perasaan penasaran dan ambisiusnya dia mulai menyerang kembali. Kali ini yang dia serang adalah topeng putih yang menutupi sang pemiliknya itu. Siapa sebenarnya _Smiley Phantom_? Familiar? apa jangan-jangan... _Smiley_ adalah...

"_Onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

_Smiley_ hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Dan dia mengambil posisi siap menyerang Ulquiorra kembali.

"Jawab aku! apa kau _Onna_? Ah, maksudku Orihime?"

"Aku _Smiley_!" jawab _Smiley_ dengan melemparkan sebuah belati pada Ulquiorra.

Akhirnya terjadi pertarungan untuk kedua kalinya. _Black Vedora vs Smiley Phantom_. Kali ini Ulquiorra memilih menggunakan samurai ketimbang menggunakan shotgun kembar kesayangannya. Walaupun sekarang kondisinya sudah pulih, tapi entah mengapa serangan-serangan Ulquiorra terkesan lemah dan tidak bersemangat. Apa mungkin karna dugaannya? Dugaan suara yang tadi dia dengar dari _Smiley_ adalah suara gadis bernama Orihime Inoue.

_**TRANGG!**_

Ulquiorra berhasil menangkis serangan Smiley dengan belati kesayangannya. Demikian pula Smiley, dia juga sanggup menangkis serangan-serangan Ulquiorra. Mereka bertempur dengan sengit di atas gedung pameran berlian itu. Gelapnya malam merupakan suatu kendala dalam pengelihatan masing-masing. Dengan kuat Ulquiorra menendang Smiley menuju pada sebuah lampu kecil. Berharap, bahwa dengan adanya cahaya dia bisa melihat sosok itu dengan detil.

_**PRAKK!**_

Smiley Phantom berhasil terjatuh di bawah lampu kecil. Dengan semangat Ulquiorra menghampirinya. Sepasang mata emerald terbelalak melihat topi putih ala _police _yang biasa dikenakan Smiley Phantom terlepas dari kepalanya. Rambut halus berwarna orange tua yang panjang terurai dengan indah. Namun topeng putih yang selalu menutupi wajahnya tetap terjaga di tempatnya.

"_Onna_? Ah maksudku Orihime?" tebak Ulquiorra sekali lagi, ketika _Smiley_ hendak berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Apa buktinya kalau aku Orihime? Kau belum melihat wajahku," jawab _Smiley_ seraya menyerang Ulquiorra kembali. Kali ini dia menggunakan dua buah belati di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Rambut Orange tuamu! Apa itu belum cukup bukti?" balas Ulquiorra dengan menangkis setiap serangan-serangan dari _Smiley_.

"Belum! Kau masih harus melihat wajahku jika ingin tau siapa aku!"

"Cih!" umpat Ulquiorra pelan.

Sebenarnya jika benar _Smiley_ itu Orihime, Ulquiorra benar-benar beruntung. Dia bisa sekaligus membunuh _Smiley _yang sudah membuat dirinya sial sebulan yang lalu dan juga tugas dari ayahnya untuk membuat Orihime tewas cepat terlaksana. Entah mengapa, lagi-lagi perasaan pilu itu menghampirinya. Tidak hanya pilu tapi juga diiringi rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya.

_**Nyutt!**_

Reflek Ulquiorra menggenggam dadanya yang mendadak terasa sakit. Dia benar-benar tidak fokus melawan _Smiley_ sekarang. Melihat tingkah Ulquiorra yang perlahan menjadi lemah, membuat _Smiley_ mencuri kesempatan itu. Di sambitnya pipi pucat Ulquiorra dengan belati di tangan kirinya. Dengan cepat Ulquiorra melangkah mundur. Dia mengusap-usap pipinya yang perlahan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Sebelum aku menjawab, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau juga ingin membunuhku?"

"Itu karna orangtuaku," jawab Ulquiorra jujur.

"Kalau begitu kita sama."

Ketika Ulquiorra baru ingin bertanya lagi, _Smiley_ sudah kembali menyerangnya. Kali ini dia menyerang Ulquiorra dengan bertubi-tubi dan cepat. Untungnya Ulquiorra berhasil menghindar dan membalas serangan _Smiley_. Sebuah sabetan samurai melayang kearah topeng putih Smiley. Dan seketika topeng itu pecah. Akhirnya sekarang terlihat dengan jelas seluruh wajah dari sang _Smiley Phantom_ sesungguhnya. Rambut panjang berwarna orange tua yang indah, mata kelabu yang menawan juga bibir mungil yang selalu meluncurkan senyuman polos.

"ORIHIME?" pekik Ulquiorra tak percaya.

Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang Ulquiorra kosong. Kedua alisnya bertaut sendu. Bibirnya yang selalu mengeluarkan senyuman polos sekarang berkerut. Lagi-lagi dia menyerang Ulquiorra tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu.

"Tolong berhenti Orihime!" pinta Ulquiorra.

"Buat apa? bukankah tugasmu adalah membunuhku? Ayo sekarang lawan aku!" ujar Orihime seraya menyerang Ulquiorra terus menerus.

Mata Ulquiorra terbelalak mendengar perkataan dari Orihime barusan.

_'Benar apa yang tadi dia katakan, kenapa aku harus minta dia berhenti? bukankah bagus kalau aku menghabisinya sekarang?'_ batin Ulquiorra sesaat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa diam? Kenapa kamu diam Ulqui-kun?"

_'Cih! Mana bisa aku lanjut menghabisinya dengan menatap wajahnya itu?'_ batin Ulquiorra lagi.

Terjadi pergolakan batin pada diri Ulquiorra saat ini. Apa yang harus dia pilih sekarang? Melanjutkan tugas Ayahnya? Atau membiarkan gadis yang sudah membuatnya terpana?

_**JLEEBB!**_

Sebuah belati tertanam di pundaknya ketika dia sedang bergolak batin. Belati itu berhasil membuka luka jahitan lama yang sudah selama sebulan itu tertutup sempurna. Di cabutnya dengan cepat belati itu dan dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Ulquiorra tidak meraung juga tidak meringis. Dia hanya bisa memandang lemah gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ada sebuah rasa sakit yang amat sangat ketimbang luka yang sudah di buat Orihime di pundaknya itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo serang aku Ulqui-kun!" jerit Orihime.

Dengan pandangan sendu Ulquiorra mulai menjawab "Aku..."

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Ulquiorra lanjut.

"Jangan karna aku seorang gadis kau mengalah seperti ini!" bentak Orihime.

"Bukan begitu!" Balas Ulquiorra

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyerangmu! Sungguh aku tidak bisa!" pekik Ulquiorra tak karuan.

"Kau meremehkanku!"

Dengan gegabah Orihime melangkah maju dan menyerang kembali Ulquiorra. Dia memukul, menendang dan tak segan-segan dia membuat luka sabetan belatinya pada sekujur tubuh pucat Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam dan menatap Orihime pilu. Sungguh hatinya benar-benar pilu dan menolak untuk menyerang gadis itu.

_'Oh God! Kenapa? kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan ini?' _batin Ulquiorra dalam kesunyiannya. Bagi Ulquiorra perasaan yang menusuk dadanya lebih sakit ketimbang luka-luka sabetan yang sedang diberikan Orihime.

Ulquiorra jatuh berlutut ketika Orihime menyerang kedua lututnya. Dia memandang Orihime lemah. Sedangkan Orihime masih tetap memandang Ulquiorra dengan alis yang bertaut. Sebuah belati dia genggam sangat kuat dengan kedua tangannya. Siap menikam Ulquiorra kapan saja.

"Kalau kau masih diam dan tidak melawan, kau akan mati," ujar Orihime

"Lebih baik aku mati saja, ketimbang aku harus merasakan pilu dan sakit yang teramat sangat di dada ketika menyerangmu," balas Ulquiorra.

"Pembohong! Kau sama saja dengan pria-pria yang sudah mendekatiku selama ini! Lintah darat! Buaya darat!" jerit Orihime tak karuan.

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Cukup! aku benci sekali dengan lintah darat dan buaya darat macam kau!"

"Orihi~..."

Belum selesai Ulquiorra melanjutkan ucapannya, Orihime sudah mengacungkan belatinya tepat kearah leher Ulquiorra.

"Jangan bicara lagi! Aku... Aku sudah bosan dengan kebohongan!" pekik Orihime.

"Kalau begitu bunuh aku sekarang!" tantang Ulquiorra.

Mendengar tantangan Ulquiorra yang terkesan ingin menguji keberaniannya, Orihime mendadak menjadi ragu dan bimbang. Dia hanya bisa mengacungkan belatinya terus dihadapan leher Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang kau diam?" Ulquiorra masih terus menantang Orihime yang mendadak menjadi membatu.

"DIAM!" jerit gadis itu.

_**BUAGHH!**_

Sebuah pukulan melayang kearah wajah pucat Ulquiorra dengan keras, membuat sang pemilik wajah jatuh ke lantai. Orihime menyimpan kembali belatinya di dalam tas pinggang hitam yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia berjalan dan memungut kembali topi putih miliknya dan mengenakannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghabisi orang yang tidak berdaya di hadapanku seperti ini," setelah mengatakan demikian, Orihime menghilang di balik gelapnya malam.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menghabisi seorang gadis yang sudah membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh seperti tadi."

Tanpa disadari oleh Ulquiorra dan Orihime, ternyata sendari tadi mereka sudah diawasi oleh dua pasang mata. Ya, dua pasang mata itu sudah mengawasi mereka sejak mereka mulai bertarung dan menyerang satu sama lain. Sepasang mata itu mulai menatap Ulquiorra kecewa, sedangkan yang lain menatap Ulquiorra dengan pandangan biasa saja.

"Kenapa dia batal membunuh gadis itu?" Ucap sepasang mata itu kecewa.

Mendengarnya, sepasang mata yang lain hanya bisa menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Lalu dia mulai berkata "Entahlah... Itu bukan urusanku."

"Cih, padahal kalau dia jadi membunuh gadis itu tugasku pasti jadi lebih ringan."

"Kau ini selalu saja bisa memanfaatkan situasi. Hehe..."

"Ssstt diam bodoh! Nanti kita ketahuan."

"Baik tuan putri."

WWWWW

Pagi hari ini di LNHS sungguh sangat suram. Hujan deras dan angin kencang mengisi keheningan di sela-sela kegiatan belajar mengajar. Langit juga terlihat sangat gelap, yang terlihat hanya seburat kilat yang melintas sesekali dan menimbulkan suara-suara gemuruh. Benar-benar memberikan kesan suram dan horor. Mata biru tosca seorang pria terus menatap butir-butir air yang menetes di daun jendela kelas. Baginya kelas ini sudah seperti kelas malam yang diperuntukan untuk para _vampire_ layaknya di film-film horor.

_'Gila! Baru kali ini sekolah terasa benar-benar suram. Benar-benar seperti di film-film horor. Film zombie? Apa film vampire?'_ umpat pria bermata biru itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria pucat bermata emerald datang mengejutkannya.

"Hoi, Kantin yuk! Udah waktunya istirahat nih," ajak pria pucat itu padanya.

_'Benar-benar berasa di dalam film horor! Lihat sekarang aja ada vampire berdiri didepanku,' _umpat pria itu lagi.

"Woy! Mau ikut kantin gak Grimmjow?" Lagi-lagi pria bermata emerald itu mengejutkannya.

"Oke, ayo!"

Pria bermata biru yang sendari tadi menatap daun jendela adalah Grimmjow, sedangkan pria berwajah pucat yang dijuluki _vampire_ film horor dalam _fantasy_ Grimmjow adalah Ulquiorra. Mereka berdua selalu sekelas sejak masih duduk di bangku kelas satu. Maka tak heran jika mereka terlihat akrab. Dalam perjalanan menuju kantin, Mata Grimmjow terus menerus menatap perban-perban yang menutupi sekujur tubuh sohibnya itu.

_'Dari mana dia mendapat luka-luka itu? bukannya kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan dia benar-benar vampire yang kulitnya terbakar begitu bersentuhan langsung dengan cahaya matahari?'_ batin Grimmjow seraya menatap perban-perban itu.

"Ada apa Bocah biru? dari tadi kamu menatapku terus," perkataan Ulquiorra benar-benar mengejutkan Grimmjow ketika sedang asik menatap.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan luka-luka itu?" Tanya Grimmjow _to the point_.

"Aku jatuh dari tangga." Jawab Ulquiorra bohong.

"Bodoh! Kalau mau bohong yang pintar-pintar sedikit kenapa?"

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah pucat... Kaukan tau, kita udah sobatan dari kelas satu. Masa kamu gak mau menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" tanya Grimmjow

"Sudah kubilang, aku jatuh dari tangga."

Mendengar jawab Ulquiorra yang sama membuat Grimmjow memutarkan bola matanya kesal dan pasrah "Terserah sajalah. Aku capek berdebat denganmu."

Sesampainya di kantin, Grimmjow memesan seporsi Spaghetti dan secangkir kopi. Sedangkan Ulquiorra memesan seporsi sandwich dan jus jeruk. Sesaat mereka bedua sedang sibuk celingukan mencari meja, seorang pria berambut merah dan pria berambut silver melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah mereka. Tanpa ragu, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra menghampiri dan duduk bersama dengan mereka.

"Hey, untung saja kalian sudah dapat tempat," ujar Grimmjow dengan sedikit terkekeh girang.

"Tentu! Kami berduakan selalu dapat tempat disini, Benarkan Hitsugaya?" ujar Renji si pria berambut merah itu seraya meneguk jus pisangnya dengan nikmat.

"Ya," jawaban singkat dan padat keluar dari bibir si pria berambut silver itu. Dia sedang asik menyantap es serut dengan nikmat.

"Woy, gak sakit perut tuh? Kamu makan es serut di waktu hujan kayak gini, udah kayak orang salah kostum," cibir Grimmjow.

"Aku suka es," jawab Toushiro singkat.

"Yee... Di kasih tau malah dingin. Benar-benar _iceman_!" cibir Grimmjow lagi.

Kali ini Grimmjow mulai menyantap spaghetti miliknya. Sedangkan Ulquiorra masih menikmati jus jeruknya dan masih mengabaikan sandwichnya. Melihat tingkah aneh dari sohibnya itu, membuat Grimmjow menatap dan bertanya;

"Bro... Tumben gak makan?"

"Hah? Nih aku lagi mau makan," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Ah maksudku... Tumben kau gak makan spaghetti. Bukannya itu makanan favoritmu?"

"Lagi bosen aja." Jawab Ulquiorra cepat.

"Yakin bosen? Gak seperti kamu saja."

Sebenarnya Ulquiorra berbohong mengenai kebosanannya akan makanan favoritnya itu. Jawaban asli mengapa Ulquiorra tidak memesan spaghetti itu karna dia teringat akan Orihime. Gadis manis yang sudah membuatnya terpana dengan selera makanannya yang aneh. Seperti spaghetti saus coklat. Semenjak pertarungannya dengan Orihime untuk kedua kalinya itu, Ulquiorra berpuasa makan makanan favoritnya itu. Dia takut, jika dia memakan makanan itu dia akan teringat akan Orihime dan rasa sakit yang membuatnya menjadi lemah di tengah pertarungan. Di tengah-tengah asiknya menyantap hidangan kantin, sesosok pria bermata hazel menghampiri mereka semua.

"Yoo semua... Boleh gabung?" Tanya pria itu ramah.

"Ichigo? Boleh-boleh silahkan bro!" Jawab Grimmjow cepat.

"Thanks!"

"Sudah lama kamu gak kelihatan Ichigo, Kamu kemana aja?" Tanya Renji seraya mengunyah _pancake_ dengan irisan pisang di atasnya.

"Aku... Aku gak kemana-mana memangnya ada apa? Kalian rindu padaku ya?" Balas Ichigo menggoda.

"Idih menjijikan bahasamu dandelion!" Sambung Grimmjow cepat, layaknya tiang listrik yang selalu tersambung.

"Hehehe..." Tawa Ichigo renyah.

Ketika sohib-sohibnya sedang asik bercanda dengan kehadiran Ichigo, Ulquiorra hanya bisa dia dan menyantap sandwichnya datar. Dia sedang tidak berselera untuk bersenda gurau saat ini. Menyadari tingkah Ulquiorra yang tidak biasanya itu, membuat Ichigo ingin sekalii menegurnya.

"Hoi pucat apa kabar?"

"Baik," jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Dasar! Sepertinya kamu sedang ada masalah. Ada apa bro? Sifatmu itu tidak seperti biasanya. lagi pula dari mana kau dapat luka-luka itu? Ayo ceritalah..." Banyak pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Ichigo.

"Kau ini... Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu bodoh! Semalam kau kemana Ichigo? Tidak biasanya kamu menyempatkan diri di sebuah pameran berlian," tanya Ulquiorra penuh curiga.

Mata hazel Ichigo sedikit terbelalak mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra. "Aku pergi ke pameran berlian untuk melihat-lihat bersama Ayahku," balas Ichigo singkat.

"Tidak seperti kau saja," ucap Ulquiorra lanjut.

"Kau juga, tidak seperti kau saja terluka dan babak belur begitu," cibir Ichigo

"Huh, Selalu saja mengubah topik pembicaraan!" Ucap Ulquiorra dingin

"Bukannya kau dari awal yang sudah mengubah topik pembicaraan?" Balas Ichigo tak kalah dinginnya.

Mendadak suasana diantara mereka berubah menjadi kaku total. Hitsugaya dan Renji hanya bisa menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Disaat seperti ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menengahi mereka. Melihat dua sohibnya mulai membuat suasana tidak enak, Grimmjow menarik Ichigo pergi dari hadapan Ulquiorra. Takut-takut nanti kesabaran Ichigo habis dan dengan kalap dia segera menghajar Ulquiorra.

"Huh, dasar aneh," ucap Ulquiorra seraya meninggalkan ruangan kantin beserta Renji dan Hitsugaya yang masih ternganga dengan tingkahnya dengan Ichigo tadi.

WWWWW

Setelah selesai memakirkan mobil _skyline_ hitam kesayangannya, Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju rumahnya tercinta. Di ruang depan beberapa pelayan sudah siap menyambut kedatangannya. Ada yang membawakan tasnya, ada pula yang membawakan blazer sekolahnya. Sesosok pelayan tua menghampiri Ulquiorra dengan pandangan cemas. Wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi oleh kerut-kerutan itu sangat pucat dan mengeluarkan beberapa peluh.

"Ada apa Luis?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"Tuan... tuan besar pulang," ucap Luis sedikit gagap.

"Ayah pulang?"

Dengan langkah terburu-buru dan cepat, Ulquiorra berjalan memasuki ruang utama di rumahnya. Sesampainya di sana, dia mendapati sesosok pria berambut coklat kayu sedang menghisap cerutu di salah satu sofa besar di ruangan itu. Pria itu menatap Ulquiorra dengan sinis dan dingin. Namun Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam dan berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Tumben ayah sudah pulang," ucap Ulquiorra berbasa-basi.

"Omong kosong!" Bentak Pria itu yang tak lain adalah Sousuke Aizen, ayah tiri Ulquiorra.

"Ayah aku..." Baru saja Ulquiorra ingin berkata-kata, namun ayahnya menghentikannya.

"Jangan mulai berkata-kata sampai kita bisa bicara empat mata saja di ruangan ini," ucap Aizen seraya melirik sinis semua bodyguard dan pelayan yang sedang menonton pembicaraan mereka.

Dengan cepat, para pelayan dan bodyguard itu pergi meninggalkan ruang utama dan menutup setiap pintu yang mengarah pada ruangan itu. Sekarang ruang utama ini hanya diisi oleh Ulquiorra dan ayahnya, Aizen. Aizen meletakan cerutunya di atas meja kecil yang berada di hadapannya. Lalu bangkit berdiri menghampiri Ulquiorra yang masih mematung tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dan menikmati cerutunya tadi.

_**PLAK!**_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi porselen Ulquiorra. Tamparan itu berasal dari ayahnya. Ulquiorra hanya bisa meringis pelan dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang ditampar tadi. Setelah puas menampar anaknya tadi, Aizen kembali duduk di posisi semula dan menghisap cerutunya lagi.

"Kau tau kan apa maksud dari tamparan tadi?" Ucap Aizen seraya menghembuskan asap cerutu ke udara.

"Ya, aku tau. Itu karna aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku," ucap Ulquiorra pelan.

"Lalu apa alasanmu?" Tanya Aizen lanjut.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya apa?" Tanya Aizen kembali.

"Aku ingin berhenti menjadi _black vedora_," ucap Ulquiorra tegas.

* * *

**Spik dari Author Kikuk **: Bagaimana ceritanya? Sepertinya kali ini aku belum mengeluarkan tanda tanya yang bisa untuk di tebak pembaca. Tapi di next chap pasti aku keluarin. Hehehe.. Oke deh, karna aku udah spik kebanyakan di atas jadi bingung mau spik apa lagi. XDD

Jangan lupa buat kirimkan Kritik, saran dan komentarnya ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. aku selalu menunggumu.. cup cup muach.. :*

Sampe ketemu lagi bye.. ~ :)


	6. Chapter 6 : a Strange Feeling

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Hola, Golden kembali! Kali ini Golden lagi kepengen Update kilat. Secepat kilat sih maunya. Hehehe... XDD

Aku rasa chapter yang kemarin masih kurang gereguetan. Aduhh... Brarti Golden gagal dong bikin kalian penasaran lagi (-,-). Lalu buat masalah Orihime yang jadi kuat itu akan di jelaskan pada chap yang lainnya, Hehehe... Oke deh lanjuttt aja kita ya... Aduh penilisanku sudah di bilang baik oleh ibu guru *Plak* maksudku **koizumi nanaho ***Maaf nana-san! Rel-san yang mengajarkan* hahah.. (^_^). Tapi entah mengapa, aku masih ngerasa kalau tulisanku masih bececeran kemana-mana (-,-). Pokoknya aku harus belajar... belajar... dan belajar.

Lanjutt... Special Thank's kupersembahkan untuk;

**ayano646cweety **

**Melody AMPv Ulquiorra **

**relya schiffer **

**Kuchiki kouga**

**koizumi nanaho **

Oke tanpa kebanyakan spik lagi, ayo di nikmati kelanjutan dari chap sebelumnya. Yuk Mari... XDD

* * *

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya Aizen sedikit tercengang. Dia tak percaya anaknya akan mengatakan demikian.

"Aku ingin berhenti menjadi _black vedora_," ucap Ulquiorra sekali lagi dengan tegas.

Mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra yang tegas dan lantang, membuat Aizen menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia juga tetap menghisap cerutunya dengan nikmat. Masih dengan ekspresi _arogant_ andalannya, Aizen mulai berkata-kata;

"Lelucon yang tak lucu!"

"Tapi ini bukan lelucon! Aku serius ingin berhenti menjadi _black vedora_. Berhenti membunuh orang-orang dan aku juga ingin menebus kesalahanku dengan..." Belum selesai Ulquiorra menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aizen sudah keburu memotongnya.

"Cukup! Ulquiorra kau tau kalau ayah paling benci lelucon?" ucap Aizen keras.

"Itu memang bukan lelucon," jawab Ulquiorra lagi.

Mata coklat pekat Aizen membulat tegang. Dia benar-benar tak percaya apa yang sudah anaknya katakan berkali-kali tadi. Diperas otaknya dengan keras, berusaha mendapatkan ide supaya anaknya, Ulquiorra menarik kembali kalimatnya tadi. Tapi apa yang akan dikatakannya pasti tidak akan didengar Ulquiorra. Karna Ulquiorra adalah tipe orang yang mempunyai pendirian yang kuat.

"Apa karna gadis itu, kamu mau berhenti?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Aizen, sukses membuat Ulquiorra sedikit tersentak. Menyadari anaknya sedikit merespon dari pertanyaannya tadi, membuat Aizen menyipitkan kedua mata coklat pekatnya. Dia menghisap cerutunya kembali dan mengatur emosinya yang sudah mulai meluap-luap.

"Jadi benar, semua karna gadis itu?" tanya Aizen lanjut seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

Dengan wajah seyakin mungkin Ulquiorra mulai menjawab pertanyaan dan tuduhan ayahnya tadi. "Tidak, Ini semua memang keinginanku sendiri," jawab Ulquiorra berbohong.

"Baik, terserah kau saja. Tapi, uang jajanmu ayah akan potong setengahnya dan semua fasilitas berserta mobil akan ayah cabut. Apa kau setuju?"

"Setuju!" jawab Ulquiorra cepat.

Setelah mendengar jawaban anaknya yang cepat dan tegas itu, Aizen menelepon seseorang dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun lagi. Dia kesal. Beberapa saat setelah ayahnya meninggalkan ruangan, Ulquiorra mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu sofa besar di ruangan itu. Luis dan beberapa pelayan mulai berhamburan masuk mengisi ruangan itu kembali. Luis menatap Ulquiorra dengan sendu. Lalu dengan cepat dia menyuruh seorang pelayan lainnya untuk mengambil wadah berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Maaf tuan muda," ucap Luis seraya mengelap pipi Ulquiorra yang membiru akibat tamparan dari ayahnya, Aizen tadi.

"Ssshhh," sebuah ringisan kecil kembali terlontar dari bibir Ulquiorra merespon sebuah sentuhan handuk kecil di pipinya.

"Apa tuan muda baru saja bertengkar dengan tuan besar?" tanya Luis ingin tau.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Maaf kalau saya lancang tuan, kalau begitu biar kami permisi dahulu," ucap Luis lanjut. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat kembali wadah air dan handuk bekas mengelap wajah Ulquiorra tadi, lalu mengajak seluruh pelayan dan _bodyguard_ meninggalkan ruang itu.

Tepat sebelum Luis meninggalkan ruangan itu, Ulquiorra mulai berkata;

"Luis, maaf. Mungkin nanti," ucap Ulquiorra pelan.

Sebuah seringai terlintas di wajah tua Luis. Lalu sedetik kemudian, dia menghilang di balik pintu beserta semua pelayan dan _bodyguard_. Kembali ditatapnya langit-langit ruangan itu dengan sendu. Namun ada seburat kebahagian muncul di dalam dirinya.

_'Semoga pilihanku untuk berhenti menjadi black vedora akan dapat membukakan pintu dunia yang baru bagiku nanti,'_ batin Ulquiorra.

Di raih ponselnya yang berada di saku kemejanya dan menatap sebuah foto seorang gadis.

_'Dan juga dapat membuatku terlepas dari Orihime,'_ batinnya lanjut.

WWWWW

Hari ini langit tampak cerah tanpa ada awan hitam menghalangi. Hari yang cocok untuk merayakan kebebasan Ulquiorra dari tugas-tugasnya sebagai _black vedora_. Walaupun uang jajannya dipotong, walaupun fasilitasnya di cabut, dia tetap bersemangat untuk menjalani hari ini. Dengan langkah yang bersemangat dia menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Diliriknya laboratorium_ sains_ di ujung lorong dengan sebuah seringai.

"Pagi," ucap Ulquiorra pada semua teman-temannya. Dengan wajah pucat pasi semua yang mendengarnya menyingkir dan menjauhi Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"Itu karna kamu, bodoh!"

Suara berat dan terdengar sangat menjengkelkan, sudah pasti itu suara Grimmjow. Mata biru toscanya menyipit memandang Ulquiorra. Tak lupa tangannya di silangkan di atas dadanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau kerasukan malaikat mana, sampai bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam begitu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Malaikat? Ah, itu rahasia," jawaban Ulquiorra itu sukses membuat Grimmjow penasaran dan mati kesal. Namun Ulquiorra justru pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Toushiro yang sedang asik mengecek bahan-bahan untuk praktikum hari ini.

Tanpa disadari Ulquiorra, ternyata Grimmjow juga mengikuti langkahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Ayo cerita!" ucap Grimmjow mengagetkan Ulquiorra.

"Cerita apa bocah biru?"

"Apa yang kamu alami kemarin, sampai kamu cengar-cengir begitu," jawab Grimmjow kilat.

"Kemarin? Kemarin aku makan, mandi, bikin tugas, tidur. Aku rasa kemarin aku hanya melakukan itu saja," ucap Ulquiorra berakting lugu.

"Ayolah pleaseeee... For me?" pinta Grimmjow dengan jurus memelasnya.

Tapi sepertinya Ulquiorra tidak sama sekali terjerat jurus itu, dia justru malah sibuk membantu Toushiro dan menjawab;

"Tidak!"

"Cih, pelit pelit pelit!"

"Kau ini berisik banget! Sudah sana kembali ke kelompokmu. Mengganggu saja," ucap Ulquiorra kembali dingin.

"Huh! Sebentar-sebentar baik, sebentar-sebentar dingin... Hu-uh! Pelit," gerutu Grimmjow pelan seraya berjalan menuju kelompoknya sendiri.

Suasana di kelompok Ulquiorra kembali hening. Tentu saja hening, secara isi kelompoknya terdiri dari Toushiro, Chad dan dirinya sendiri. Ulquiorra menarik napas panjang dan kembali fokus mengecek bahan-bahan paraktikumnya. Mendadak dua orang pria berambut merah memasuki ruangan dengan membawa kabar burung, alias gosip.

"Primadona pembawa sial itu berpacaran dengan Ishida Uryuu!"

_**Nyut!**_

"Apa? Yang benar kamu Abarai?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat tua dengan wajah konyol andalannya.

"Iya, aku serius! Nih, tanya sama Ashido! Dia mendengarnya pernyataan cintanya langsung!" jawab Renji menggebu-gebu.

Dengan wajah yang tidak kalah menggebu-gebunya, Ashido mulai menjelaskan "Iya, aku melihatnya. Tadi waktu aku lagi menuju ke sini, aku lihat Ishida sedang menyatakan cintanya. Dan kau tau si pembawa sial itu jawab apa?"

"TIDAAKK!" jawab teman-teman yang lain serempak.

"Si pembawa sial itu menjawab IYA!" ucap cowok berambut merah itu sekali lagi.

"APAA?" jerit semua cowok dengan wajah depresinya masing-masing.

_**Nyut!**_

Kabar yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Renji dan ashido itu sukses mendapat perhatian dari Ulquiorra. Dia melirik tak percaya kearah dua temannya yang sendari tadi mengumbar kabar itu. Kabar yang mampu membuat sebuah rasa sakit yang sama ketika dia ingin membunuh Orihime. Disentuh dengan pelan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Mendadak keningnya sekarang dipenuhi oleh peluh-peluh yang menetes, padahal laboratorium dipenuhi oleh AC.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Toushiro mendadak.

"Ya, hanya saja aku butuh ke UKS sekarang," ucap Ulquiorra pelan. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat, peluh terus menetes di keningnya.

"Ayo kuantar kau," tiba-tiba Grimmjow sudah ada sebelahnya lagi. Kali ini dia menopang lengan Ulquiorra dengan kuat.

"Thanks bocah biru," ucap Ulquiorra masih dengan suara yang pelan.

Sesampainya di UKS, Ulquiorra duduk di sebuah ranjang dan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan melepas balzernya. Diusapnya perlahan semua peluh yang memenuhi keningnya. Lalu ditatapnya sendu lantai porselen yang berwarna senada dengan kulitnya.

"Aneh," ucap Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow

"Kau tau? Akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami hal aneh. Seperti ada rasa sakit di dalam tubuhku... Tepat di jantungku ini. Apa aku kena penyakit jantung? Atau mungkin kolestrolku tinggi? Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat cek ke dokter," tebakan-tebakan Ulquiorra membuat sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah Grimmjow. Dia menatap sohibnya dengan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kau yakin tak tau apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak," jawab Ulquiorra cepat.

Mendengar jawab Ulquiorra yang cepat, Grimmjow menepuk keningnya dan mengacak-acak tataan rambut birunya. Melihat tingkah Grimmjow yang aneh membuat Ulquiorra menyipitkan mata _emerald_nya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak tau dengan apa yang aku rasakan, Bocah biru?" ucap Ulquiorra kesal.

"Itu tandanya kau belum dewasa," jawab Grimmjow dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Kamu ngeledek?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Maksudku masa di umur 17 tahun ini, kamu sedang jatuh cinta gak ngerasa?" ucapan Grimmjow itu nyaris membuat Ulquiorra terkena penyakit jantung beneran.

"Maaf, bisa sekali lagi ulangi perkataanmu?" pinta Ulquiorra.

"Kau jatuh cinta," sebuah tebakan meluncur seklai lagi dari bibir Grimmjow. Kali ini dengan cepat Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow bimbang. Seburat mata emerald membulat keras ketika sang pemiliknya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ketika Grimmjow menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Aku jatuh cinta?" ulang Ulquiorra masih bimbang.

"Jangan bilang kau juga gak tau apa yang dimaksud dengan jatuh cinta?" tebak Grimmjow sekali lagi dengan nada menuduh.

"Memang. Baru saja aku ingin bertanya, ternyata kamu sudah bisa menebaknya," ucap Ulquiorra datar. Grimmjow menepuk keningnya sekali lagi, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Setelah cukup lama mengatur emosi dan kesabarannya, Grimmjow kembali menatap Ulquiorra yang masih menunggu dirinya untuk menjelaskan.

"Jatuh cinta itu... rasa di mana kamu merasa senang dan damai, jika berdekatan dengan lawan jenismu," ucap Grimmjow mulai menjelaskan.

"Hmm... waktu sama mendiang mamaku dulu aku juga merasa damai dan senang, berarti aku..."

Grimmjow menepuk keningnya sekali lagi dan dengan segera menghentikan ucapan Ulquiorra "BUKAN! Ini beda! Maksudnya lawan jenis itu, seperti teman perempuan!"

"Tapi aku tidak mempunyai teman perempuan," balas Ulquiorra lagi.

"Bukannya kau punya si pembawa sial itu? Waktu itu kau sempat bilang kalau kau suka padanya kan?"

"Waktu itu aku bohong," jawab Ulquiorra lanjut.

"Lalu?" tanya Gimmjow lagi.

"Lalu apa?"

"Lalu, apa sekarang kau jatuh cinta pada Orihime?" tanya Grimmjow lanjut.

"Soal itu aku tidak tau, aku tidak pernah merasa damai maupun senang berada di dekatnya. Tapi, setiap kali aku ingin menyakitinya atau pun mendengar dia bersama pria lain, seperti gosip tadi. Rasanya ada yang menusuk di jantungku ini," ucap Ulquiorra mulai berbicara panjang lebar.

"Itu namanya cemburu!"

Kali ini Ulquiorra menaikan satu alisnya, bimbang. "Cemburu, itu apa lagi? Ah, kamu itu kalau mau jelasin yang jelas. Jangan ngasih istilah yang aneh-aneh lagi," ucapnya lanjut.

"ITU BUKAN ISTILAH ANEH! KAU YANG ANEH! HUAAA!" mendadak Grimmjow menjadi depresi dan kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia meremas-remas bantal kecil di ruang UKS dengan gemasnya.

"Sudahlah, aku jadi kesal dengan penjelasanmu. Aku mau balik ke kelas saja. Sepertinya aku sudah lebih baik," ucap Ulquiorra dengan polos berjalan meninggalkan UKS beserta Grimmjow yang masih di sana.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu Pucat!"

"Bocah biru, apa lagi?" tanya Ulquiorra balik.

"Cuman mau ngasih tau, kalau obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitmu itu adalah menjadi kekasih Orihime,"

WWWWW

_"Cuman mau ngasih tau, kalau obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitmu itu adalah menjadi kekasih Orihime,"_

Kata demi kata yang telah diucapkan Grimmjow terulang di kepala Ulquiorra ketika dia sedang berjalan pulang. Karna fasilitasnya dicabut, hari ini Ulquiorra pulang dengan menaiki kendaraan umum. Seperti seorang bangsawan turun jabatan. Di perjalanannya menuju halte bis terdekat, Ulquiorra harus melintasi sekolah khusus perempuan Karakura High School. Sekolah yang di sana terdapat seorang primadona pembawa sial, Orihime Inoue. Di liriknya sekolah itu pelan, berharap mata _emerald_nya menemukan sosok perempuan berambut orange tua itu.

"Hime-chan, hari ini kita pergi ke restaurant prancis yuk,"

Terdengar suara pria menggema di lapangan parkir KHS (KHS : Karakura High School). Suara itu berasal dari pria berambut indigo dengan kacamata tebalnya, Ishida Uryuu. Dengan cepat Ulquiorra bersembunyi di balik pintu gerbang KHS, takut Ishida akan menemukanya sedang menguping disaat mereka sedang berduaan.

"Maaf Uryuu-kun, aku hari ini sedang banyak tugas. Jadi, bagaimana kalau besok saja?" ucap seorang gadis menjawab tawaran dari Ishida, gadis itu adalah Orihime.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Hime-chan... Well, sebelumnya bisakah kau berikan aku ciuman perpisahan?" pinta Ishida sebelum dia meninggalkan Orihime sendirian.

_'Apa dia bilang? Ciuman? Sialan! Cowok lemah dan kutu buku kayak dia tau apa soal ciuman?,' _umpat Ulquiorra dalam hati. (**Author :** Ketimbang kamu? Kamu tau apa soal jatuh cinta? *Langsung di cero Ulquiorra*)

_**Nyutt!**_

_'Ah, sial! Lagi-lagi rasa sakit ini! Awas si brengsek itu! Tunggu, kenapa aku harus marah? Apa benar yang di bilang Grimmjow? Aku jatuh cinta pada Orihime?,' _umpat Ulquiorra sekali lagi dalam hati.

"Yaahh kok di pipi si Hime-chan?"

"Maaf Uryuu-kun! Kalau di bibir aku belum siap," jawab gadis itu polos.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye,"

Setelah mengucapkan demikian, Ishida segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mobil _roll royce _silvernya. Seburat mata _emerald_ membulat keras dan sinis mengiringi kepergian mobil itu. Lalu setelah mobil itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, Ulquiorra bermaksud untuk meninggalkan tempat itu juga. Namun suara seorang gadis menghentikannya.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang _black vedora_ di KHS, Ulquiorra Shiffer?"

" Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya? _Onna_," tanya Ulquiorra balik.

"Sudah sejak tadi. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, sedang apa kau di sini? Mau memata-mataiku ya?" tuduh Orihime.

"Tidak, Aku cuman sekedar lewat. Lalu aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Oya satu lagi, tolong jangan sebut aku sebagai _black vedora_,"

"Memangnya kenapa tuan Shiffer? Kau takut, kalau identitasmu terbongkar?" tantang Orihime dengan seringai yang lain dari biasanya.

"Tidak, sekali pun ketahuan... aku tidak takut. Aku cuman ingin memberitahumu kalau aku sudah pensiun menjadi _black vedora_," jawab Ulquiorra tenang.

Kali ini seburat mata keperakan yang membulat keras tak percaya. Dia terus menatap Ulquiorra dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Takut dan waspadah mengelilingi dirinya.

"Apa ini lelucon?" tanya Orihime sinis.

"Tidak, aku serius," jawab Ulquiorra lagi. Kali ini tidak ada senyuman terlukis di wajahnya, seperti waktu dia pertama kali mengajak Orihime untuk berkencan. Hanya ada kedataran wajahnya, seperti saat dia berbicara dengan sohib-sohibnya yang lain.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, berarti aku boleh kan untuk menyerangmu dan membunuhmu nanti?"

"Terserah padamu, itu hak mu _Onna_,"

Ucapan Ulquiorra tadi mampu membuat Orihime membukam mulutnya dan terdiam. Dia memandang Ulquiorra seakan dia luluh, tapi kewaspadaan tetap menyelimutinya. Sebaliknya Ulquiorra justrus santai menghadapi Orihime yang masih mengawasinya dan memandang dengan tatapan curiga. Mata emeraldnya yang indah melirik jam tangan hitam yang menunjukan pk.15.00.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi," ucap Ulquiorra lanjut.

Namun lagi-lagi suara Orihime menghentikan langkahnya;

"Aku juga,"

"Maaf? Kau bicara apa tadi?" tanya Ulquiorra balik.

"Sebenarnya aku juga, aku sudah berhenti menjadi _Smiley Phantom_," ucap Orihime pelan.

Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Orihime lagi "Apa kau serius?"

"Tidak! aku hanya bercanda, Tee-hee... Kamu orang yang menarik Ulqui-kun. Mungkin kita bisa berteman. Bagaimana? kau mau menjadi temanku?"

Sebuah seringai terbias di wajah Ulquiorra begitu mendengar tawaran dari Orihime. Lalu dia menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Orihime. Sedangkan Orihime hanya bisa menaikan satu alisnya bingung.

"Ayo buat kesepakatan. Kita jadi teman, tanpa menyakiti satu sama lain. Bagaimana _deal_?" tawar Ulquiorra pelan.

Terlihat Orihime menimbang-nimbang tawaran dari Ulquiorra, dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol tangannya yang ia taruh di atas dagunya. Lalu tak beberapa saat kemudian dia baru bisa memulai memberikan jawaban.

"Oke, aku setuju. Mungkin ini akan membuat kedua orang tuaku marah. Tapi tak masalah selama mereka tidak tau," jawab Orihime dengan senyuman khasnya.

_'Senyuman itu... Eh, tunggu! Jangan Ulquiorra! Dia kan baru jadi temanmu, masa kamu langsung percaya?,' _umpat Ulquiorra dalam hati.

_**Degh! **_

_'Hey, kemana perginya rasa sakit tadi? Apa benar yang di katakan Grimmjow? Kalau aku mau terbebas dari rasa sakit itu, aku harus menjadi kekasih Orihime?,'_ umpat Ulquiorra lagi.

"Ada apa?," tanya Orihime mebuyarkan semua lamunan Ulquiorra.

"Ah tidak... tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi... Sebentar lagi supirku tiba, takutnya nanti dia melihat kita berdua... Bye... teman,"

"Bye,"

"Ohya, datang ya di pesta topeng ulang tahunku 3 hari dari sekarang di rumahku. Anggap saja ini sebagai permulaan pertemanan kita," ucap Orihime sebelum meninggalkan Ulquiorra sendirian.

"Aku pasti datang,"

Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka tidak hanya di dengar mereka berdua tapi di dengar oleh dua pasang mata lagi, seperti yang terjadi sewaktu Orihime dan Ulquiorra bertempur di atas gedung pameran. Sepasang mata menatap Ulquiorra dengan sebuah seringai licik dan sinis. Sedangkan sepasang lagi, hanya memandang Ulquiorra datar, seperti waktu pertama kali.

"Aku punya rencana," ucap sepasang mata licik itu.

"Apa itu?" jawab sepasang yang satunya lagi.

* * *

**Spik dari Author Kikuk **: Oke kita sudah sampai di penghujung acara! Di chapter ini aku sudah mengeluarkan sedikit tanda tanya. Ada di mana? yaa tebak aja. Hehe...

Kalian pasti juga pada bingungkan kenapa si Orihime yang di kenal lemah dan cengeng itu bisa jadi kuat dan jutek? *di gampar para Orihime FC*. Yahh aku yang buat juga sedikit bingung, kenapa aku buat tokoh hime-chan jadi kayak gini (-,+). Tapi kalian bisa menemukan jawabannya di chap berikutnya, Hehehe... *mulai promosi*. Oke sebelum kita berpisah aku mau mengadakan semacam tebak-tebakan *buat main-main aj.. hehehe...* Ini dia pertanyaannya;

**Apa benar, Ishida Uryuu adalah pria pujaan Orihime?**

**a) Ya, Mereka akan menikah di akhir fic ini dan bahagisa selama-lamanya.**

**b) Ya, Mereka akan menikah tapi batal.**

**c) Tidak, Ishida adalah pembunuh lain yang mengincar Hime.**

**d) Tidak, Orihime akan membunuh Ishida**

**e) Semua jawaban benar (?)**

Kirimkan jawaban kalian beserta Kritik, saran dan komentarnya ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. aku selalu menunggumu.. cup cup muach.. :*

Sampe ketemu lagi di chapa berikutnya bye.. ~ :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Rukia Kuchiki

Disclaimer : 'Bleach' punyanya Om Tite.. klo punya aku, pasti Ulquiorra udah aku bikin hidup lagi secepatnya. :D

Warning : Ancur, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk :** Hola, Golden kembali! Aku sudah kembali! Hoi aku kembali! Kangen deh sama kalian semua... *emang ada yang nanya* Aku juga kangen sama **koizumi nanaho**, kangen di ajarin cara penulisan bahasa yang baik. Hahaha.. duh sepertinya aku beneran kangen buat nulis fic lagi setelah lama hiatus. :D Ngomong-ngomong aku bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.. bener-bener speechless... (TT_TT) *Tangis bahagia

Lanjutt... Special Thank's kupersembahkan untuk;

**ayano646cweety **

**Relya schiffer**

**Melody AMPv Schiffer **

**koizumi nanaho **

**kuchiki kouga**

**Hyouma Schiffer K.A**

**Vipris **

**Ara Nara Tika **

**risa koizumi**

**fans UlquiNel n SesshxKikyo **

**Hizuka Miruyuki**

Oke tanpa kebanyakan spik lagi, ayo di nikmati kelanjutan dari chap sebelumnya. Yuk Mari... XDD

* * *

Pagi ini Karakura-Las Noches High School di hebohkan dengan kemesrahan dari pasangan Orihime dan Ishida. Maklum, mereka baru saja menjalin hubungan special kemarin. Semua mata terus memandang mereka berdua. Ada yang menghina dan iri kepada mereka, tapi ada pula yang memberikan ucapan selamat dan siulan. Diantara semua mata, ada sepasang mata yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kedua pasangan itu. Dia lebih memilih menatap majalah fashion terbaru dan memperkeras suara _i-phod_nya. Dia benar-benar terlihat acuh. Dan orang acuh itu adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Hey bro!" tegur seorang pria berambut biru tiba-tiba.

"Oh kau Bocah Biru, Ada apa?"

"Gak ikutan nontonin pasangan bodoh itu?" tanya Grimmjow lanjut.

"Tidak terima kasih," jawab Ulquiorra dengan singkat, kali ini dia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya menatap isi majalah itu.

"Hah? Bukannya kau suka dia? Kemarin aja sampe segitunya.. padahal cuman cemburu," goda Grimmjow dengan cengiran khasnya yang terkesan nakal.

Ulquiorra melirik kearah Grimmjow sebentar, lalu mendadak dia menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. Grimmjow yang melihatnya jadi semakin bingung dan gatal ingin menggoda sobatnya itu sekali lagi.

"Yakin gak ngerasa sakit jantung, liat pasangan bodoh itu?"

"Tidak, Sepertinya kamu salah menilai perasaanku waktu itu Bocah Biru," jawab Ulquiorra tenang, matanya masih tetap menatap isi dari majalah itu.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Grimmjow mulai bingung.

"Aku itu hanya ingin menjadi teman Orihime bukan menjadi kekasihnya," jawab Ulquiorra lagi.

Grimmjow menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Terserah kau saja Kalong!" ucap Grimmjow mulai pusing dengan ketidak pekaan sobatnya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu bantuin aku pilih kado aja," ujar Ulquiorra seraya menyodorkan majalah fashion itu ke arah Grimmjow yang sedah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kado buat siapa?"

"Buat Orihime," jawab Ulquiorra polos.

_'Apa? Orihime? Perhatian yang seperti ini bukannya di sebut suka? Dasar telmi!' _umpat Grimmjow seraya menepuk keningnya. Sifat lamban sobatnya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu ya?" tuduh Ulquiorra cepat.

"Tidak,"

"Bohong!"

"Tidak,"

"Bohong!"

Sepertinya pertengkaran kecil mereka ini membuat seorang Orihime ingin sekali menontonnya. Mata kelabunya terus menatap Ulquiorra ramah. Dari air wajahnya, terlihat dia menikmati pemandangan pertengkaran kecil itu. Namun sayang, aksinya menonton harus terhenti ketika Ishida menegurnya dan menatapnya curiga.

"Hime-chan, kau sedang melihat siapa?" tanya Ishida dengan nada curiga dan menuduh.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa... Hahaha.." jawab Orihime cepat.

"Kau bohong! Aku dari tadi memperhatikanmu terus menatap 'Pangeran' itu,"

"Bukan begitu Uryuu-kun, aku-" belum selesai Orihime mengucapkan kalimatnya, ishida sudah memotongnya dengan sedikit nada kasar.

"Aku gak suka! Aku gak suka kamu menatap cowok pucat seperti penyakitan itu! Cih, apa bagusnya cowok pucat itu? Aku rasa dia orang yang lemah dan penyakitan,"

Mata kelabu keperakan Orihime membulat keras, entah mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendorong emosinya untuk keluar. Namun disisi lain dia juga terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanda sedang menahan emosinya itu. Lalu di tatapnya Ishida dengan senyum dan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Kau bilang apa? lemah?"

WWWWW

_Tanggal 3 september..._

Sebuah rumah bak kastil negeri dongeng di pinggiran kota Karakura, terlihat sudah dipenuhi dengan gemerlap lampu berwarna-warni. Beberapa _bodyguard_ dan _security_ juga ikut terlihat menjaga keamanan di setiap pintu masuk rumah itu. Dilihat dari setiap tamu yang menggunakan pakaian formal dan undangnan yang bertuliskan nama 'Orihime' di tangan, membuktikan bahwa rumah itu milik Orihime. Hari ini tepat pada tanggal 3 september. Orihime Inoue berulang tahun. Di pestanya kali ini dia mengundang kurang lebih 400 orang dalam pestanya, termasuk tamu kedua orang tuanya. Diantara banyak tamu Orihime, hanya ada satu tamu yang nampak menjauhi rumah itu. Sesosok pria pucat berambut raven terlihat sedang berjalan menjauh seraya mengawasi situasi rumah itu menggunakan teropong nikon mini miliknya. Wajahnya yang pucat bertambah pucat ketika selesai mengawasi situasi rumah itu. Dari semua ciri khas itu, sudah terbukti sosok itu adalah Ulquiorra.

"Sesuai dugaan, rumah itu positif berbahaya," gumamnya pelan. "Apa aku pulang saja?"

Tepat di saat Ulquiorra patah semangat. Sebuah mobil van hitam melintas di hadapannya. Salah satu ban mobil itu kempes, membuat mobil itu berjalan sangat pelan. Dapat terlihat pula beberapa orang berpakaian rapi sedang mendorong mobil itu kelelahan. Salah satu dari mereka memberanikan diri untuk menemui Ulquiorra yang saat itu sedang bimbang.

"Maaf, apa tuan teman dari nona Inoue?" tanya seorang pria itu sedikit ragu.

"Ya," jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Maaf tuan, bukan saya lancang... Tapi, bisakah saya dan teman-teman saya menumpang di mobil anda untuk menuju rumah nona Inoue? Kami harus tiba di sana tepat waktu, karna kami akan mengisi acara hiburan di sana," pinta pria itu dengan sopan.

Ulquiorra menatap pria itu beserta teman-temannya satu persatu. lalu terlintaslah sebuah ide untuk menerobos sistem keamanan rumah Orihime itu. Ulquiorra mengembangkan senyumnya sedikit dan menjawab;

"Baik, tapi maukah kalian membantu saya satu hal?"

"Apa itu?"

WWWWW

"Itu Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya Hime sayang?" jawab seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut Orange tua dan mata kelabu yang sama persis dengan milik Orihime. Dia adalah Rangiku, Ibunda dari Orihime sendiri.

"Kenapa banyak _security_ dan _bodyguard _di pintu depan?" balas Orihime seraya menunjuk pintu gerbang rumahnya dari jendela kamarnya.

"Oh sayang, kau lupa? Kau kan anak dari dokter bedah terkenal dan salah satu pengusaha kaya raya di negeri ini. Jadi sebagai anak..."

"Ya aku mengerti, tidak perlu diteruskan lagi," potong Orihime lesu.

"Kalau begitu mama keluar sebentar ya sayang, mama mau menyambut beberapa tamu teman mama. Dandan yang cantik ya, muach," sebuah kecupan hangat Rangiku mendarat di atas ubun-ubun kepala Orihime. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Rangiku menghilang dari kamar itu.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana Ulquiorra Schiffer?" bisik Orihime di ambang jendelanya, ketika dia menatap gerombolan _security_ dan _bodyguard_ di pintu gerbang rumahnya sekali lagi.

WWWWW

Pk.20.00, pesta ulang tahun bernilai miliyaran yen (Lebay) itu akhirnya di mulai. Beberapa kata sambutan sudah diberikan Ayahanda Orihime tercinta, Gin. Lalu, beberapa musik jazz juga tak kalah meriahnya melantun untuk mengisi suasana pesta itu. Beberapa tamu juga sudah terlihat sedang menikmati hidangan 'wah' yang sudah tersaji. Dari sudut ruangan terlihat sesosok wanita muda menggunakan terusan putih pendek, berjalan dengan anggunnya menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Rambut orange tuanya tertata rapi beserta ornamen yang di kenakannya. Sebuah topeng putih juga terlihat menutupi setengah dari wajahnya, membuat kesan tertutup di dirinya. Lantunan musik jazz berubah menjadi lantunan lagu _'happy b'day'_ dengan nada yang sedikit lebih berbeda. Rangiku dan Gin menyambut kedatangan Orihime dengan mengulurkan tangan. Dengan senyuman manis bak dewi turun dari khayangan (Lebay lagi. Haha) Orihime meraih kedua tangan orang tuanya itu. Dengan kedatangan Orihime, acara di lanjutkan kembali. Sebuah kue tart berukuran super besar berserta lilin berjumlah 17 di hidangkan di tengah ruangan. Setelah melakukan _make a wish_, Orihime meniup lilin bersamaan dengan akhir lagu _'happy b'day'_. Tak lupa dia memotong kue itu yang ia persembahkan untuk kedua orang tuanya tercinta.

"Terima kasih ya sayang... Semoga panjang umur," bisik Rangiku seraya memberikan kecupan di pipi mulus Orihime.

Gin juga tidak mau kalah dengan Rangiku, istrinya. "Terima kasih Hime-chan, Papa sayang padamu," ucapnya seraya memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Sama-sama Mama-Papa," balas Orihime dengan mengembangkan senyumnya.

Kini acara kembali berlanjut. Sebuah kelompok penari tango siap mengisi acara ulang tahun Orihime pada malam hari ini. Lantunan musik tango mulai terdengar begitu sekelompok penari berseragam hitam disertai topeng itu memasuki ruangan satu persatu. Mereka mengambil posisi berpasangan satu sama lain. Tapi ada satu orang pria tersisa, dan dia akan menjadi pasangan Orihime dalam acara ini. Pria bertopeng hitam itu mendekati Orihime lambat-lambat. Telapak tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan satin putih itu terulur pada Orihime yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dengan senang hati Orihime menyambutnya. Setelah mengambil posisi seperti penari lain, Orihime menatap pria bertopeng itu lekat-lekat. Lalu tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum manis.

"Kau pintar membuat kejutan," bisik Orihime tepat di telinga pria itu sebelum gerakan _tango_ benar-benar di mulai. Seburat mata _emerald_ menatap sepasang batu permata _silver _dengan puas.

"Berterima kasihlah pada sistem keamananmu itu," balas pria bertopeng itu dengan seringai.

"Kau siap?" tanya Orihime lanjut.

"Selalu," jawab pria itu yang tak lain adalah Ulquiorra dengan singkatnya.

Sebuah musik tango melantung dengan eksotisnya. Beberapa pasang penari sudah mempertunjukan gerakan menarinya satu persatu. Tak ketinggalan Orihime-Ulquiorra. Mereka menari seakan mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang benar-benar dekat.

"Hey, kau hebat Ulquiorra-kun," ucap orihime di sela-sela gerakan tari mereka.

"Kau juga," balas Ulquiorra.

Penampilan Orihime-Ulquiorra pada malam hari ini, mengundang para tamu untuk menatap mereka berdua. Tak terkecuali Gin-Rangiku, orang tua dari Orihime sendiri. Mereka menatap pria bertopeng yang tak lain adalah Ulquiorra itu dengan curiga dan sinis. Lalu tak beberapa lama kemudian Gin menghilang dari keramaian itu. Sedangkan istrinya, Rangiku tetap duduk dan menikmati _wine_ merah di meja VVIP. Kedua matanya masih tetap terjaga untuk memandang pasangan Orihime-Ulquiorra.

"Si kacamata kemana?" tanya Ulquiorra di sela-sela gerakan akhir tarian mereka.

"_Gone_..." jawab Orihime cuek.

"_...Pardon_?"

Orihime memutar bola matanya perlahan, kemudian dia kembali menatap wajah Ulquiorra. "Kau tau apa maksudku Ulquiorra-kun," ucap Orihime lanjut.

"Tapi... Kapan? Kenapa?" balas Ulquiorra yang masih tak percaya.

"Tadi pagi, tepatnya jam 00.00. Alasan? Karna kamu," jawab Orihime cepat. Kini dia menundukan kepalanya, malu.

"Aku? Tapi ke-" belum selesai Ulquiorra melanjutkan ucapannya, Orihime sudah memotongnya.

"Sssttt... Sudah cukup. Nanti akan kujelaskan, tidak sekarang,"

Ucapan Orihime barusan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lantunan musik tango itu. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa memperdulikan para penari lain yang sudah mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Lalu setelah sadar, Ulquiorra melepaskan pandangannya dan beranjak meninggalkan Orihime. Tapi dengan cepat Orihime mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat aman, yang jarang ada cctv,"ucap Ulquiorra seraya mengecup punggung tangan Orihime dan menghilang dengan cepat di balik keramaian. Akibat tingkah Ulquiorra yang begitu manis, Orihime menjadi mengembangkan senyumannya yang terkesan sedikit malu-malu dan berjalan kembali menuju Rangiku di meja VVIP.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Rangiku curiga.

"Tidak ada, hanya seorang penari bertopeng," jawab Orihime sok polos.

"Sudah terlihat, maksudnya siapa namanya?" tanya Rangiku lanjut dengan gemas.

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Orihime masih dengan wajahnya yang sok polos.

Sepasang mata keperakan sama dengan milik Orihime menyipit sinis. Ya, sepasang mata itu milik Rangiku. Dia tak percaya anaknya akan bersikap seperti itu padanya. Dikibas rambut senja miliknya dan berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. "Ngomong-ngomong Hime..." bisik Rangiku tiba-tiba.

"Ya, ma?"

"Kau masih ingatkan tujuan keluarga kita turun menurun?" ucap Rangiku lanjut, Ia menekankan suaranya di kata 'tujuan'. Membuat sebuah makna lain bagi Orihime yang mendengarnya.

"...Masih,"

"Bagus! Jangan sia-siakan semua pengorbanan dan latihanmu selama ini, karna mama-papa gak ingin..."

"Karna mama-papa gak ingin di buat kecewa? Aku sudah mengerti, sangat mengerti... Jadi tolong jangan bahas ini lagi. Apa lagi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku," potong Orihime cepat.

Kali ini raut wajahnya yang bahagia di penuhi dengan kerut-kerutan kekesalan. Beberapa detik kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari keramaian dan menghilang. Seburat tangan mulus Rangiku meremas gelas berisi _wine_ dengan kuatnya. Dia benar-benar sedang menahan emosi. Namun ia menghentikan kegiatan meremas gelas ketika suaminya tercinta, Gin kembali hadir dan duduk di sebelahnya. Diliriknya sekilas Gin yang sedang asik menikmati hidangan, seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Kau tenang sekali, Memangnya kau tau siapa 'Pria bertopeng' tadi?"

Gin mengunyah sebuah pai berry dengan gerak perlahan, lalu melirik ke arah Istrinya yang sendari tadi sedang menatapnya tidak sabaran. "Ulquiorra Schiffer," ucap Gin di tengah-tengah menikmati sensasi rasa pai berry yang tadi ia lahap.

"WHAT?" jeritan melengking suara Rangiku, sukses menarik perhatian beberapa tamu yang berada di sekitar mereka berdua. Lalu dengan senyuman dan sedikit gerakan akting, Rangiku juga sukses menenangkan para tamu itu kembali. "Gin, Kau sudah gila? Kau membiarkan anakmu sendiri di dekati oleh anak seorang pysco itu?" bisik Rangiku lanjut, kali ini wajahnya benar-benar panik dan pucat.

"Tentu tidak Ran-chan,"

"Lalu kenapa kau setenang ini? Memangnya kau ingin malam ini melihat jasad anakmu sendiri?" kali ini nada bisikan Rangiku mulai meninggi. Dia benar-benar sedang panik.

"Hime-chan tidak selemah itu, kau kan tau?" balas Gin masih dengan tenangnya.

"Tapi, kau juga jangan meremehkan bocah itu! Walau dia masih baru, tapi kemampuannya bisa di bilang sejajar dengan anak kita," ucapan Rangiku kali ini mendapat perhatian Gin sepenuhnya. Gin menatap rangiku dengan tajam. Sepasang mata dengan warna cakrawala kini terlihat dengan jelasnya, tak ketinggalan senyuman rubah terukir di bibir sang pemiliknya. Tak lama kemudian sang pemilik mulai berkata-kata;

"Tenang saja, dan percayalah. Wajah panikmu itu sudah merusak wajah manis Ran-chanku yang biasanya,"

Kata-kata Gin, benar-benar membungkan setiap kata yang sudah Rangiku rancang untuk membalas setiap alasan Gin yang tidak segera bertindak. Sebagai seorang gadis, Rangiku pasti akan tersipu begitu di puji oleh seorang pria. Apa lagi pria itu adalah suaminya tercinta sendiri. "Ka-Kalau kau sudah berkata begitu... Aku..." mendadak Rangiku jadi gugup sendiri dan beberapa rona merah muda bermunculan.

"Kau manis sekali Ran-chan, rasanya aku jadi ingin memakanmu," goda Gin seraya merangkul Rangiku dengan kedua tangannya yang ramping.

"Ugghh, diam! Ada banyak tamu, malu tau," elak Rangiku dengan cepat.

WWWWW

Atap gedung rumah Orihime terlihat sepi dan sunyi. Gelapnya malam menambah kesan horror di sekitar tempat itu. Terlihat juga seburat bayangan putih berjalan lambat-lambat mendekati seburat bayangan hitam yang sedang duduk asik di ambang atap.

"Ul-quiorra? Kau kah itu?" bisik seburat bayangan putih yang ternyata adalah Orihime. Sedangkan bayangan hitam itu hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi bisikkan Orihime, wujudnya pun masih samar. Karna kesal, Orihime langsung menghampiri bayangan itu dan membentaknya;

"Jangan main -main Ulqui-... Hey siapa kau?" bayangan hitam itu menghampiri Orihime dengan seringai yang mengerikan. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu mengkilap dari saku jasnya, melihatnya membuat Orihime berjalan mundur dari tempatnya semula.

"Cih," umpat Orihime seraya melepas salah satu ornamen rambutnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah belati mini.

Terjadilah pertarungan antara seburat bayangan hitam dan Orihime sendiri. Mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain. Gerakan mereka cepat, lincah, dan kuat. Tapi sayang sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan Orihime. Di tengah-tengah pertarungan, Orihime mendapati gaun putihnya membatasi gerakannya. Setelah lama menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Orihime memutuskan untuk mundur dan menyelamatkan diri. Dengan langkah cepat Orihime berusaha melarikan diri menuju keramaian.

_**PRAK!**_

Hak dari sepatu Orihime patah sebelah, membuatnya semakin sulit melarikan diri. Setelah agak lama berfikir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melepas kedua sepatu hak tingginya itu dan terus berlari melarikan diri.

"Sampai kapan kita mau bermain kucing dan tikus? Huahahahaha!" tawa iblis terdengar menggelegar di atap gedung rumahnya yang sunyi.

Tanpa di sadari Orihime dan seburat bayangan hitam itu, ternyata seseorang sudah mengikuti mereka berlari kejar-kejaran. Seseorang itu mendekati seburat bayangan hitam yang mengejar Orihime dengan cepat lalu berkata;

"Sampah,"

_**BUAK!**_

Sebuah pukulan kuat, kasar dan berat mendarat halus di belakang leher bayangan itu. Seketika bayangan itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" ucap Orihime girang, ada sedikit nada lega juga di ucapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ulquiorra cemas.

"Umm, aku baik-baik saja," balas Orihime cepat, mata kelabunya tetap berwaspadah menatap bayangan hitam yang mengikutinya tadi bangkit berdiri kembali.

Karna di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang terdapat banyak cahaya, bayangan hitam tadi kini terlihat wujud aslinya. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar, dengan sebelah mata tertutup dengan penutup mata (Author : kayak bajak laut gitu deh.. hehe). Dia juga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang mengkilap miliknya ketika menatap Orihime dan Ulquiorra berdiri bersebelahan.

"Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai," bisik pria itu seraya menusukan sesuatu yang mengkilap yang sendari tadi ia gunakan untuk menakut-nakuti Orihime kedalam dadanya sendiri. Singkat kata dia menghabisi nyawanya sendiri.

"A-APA APAAN INI?" sentak Ulquiorra bimbang, darah segar juga terlihat berhamburan kemana-mana mengotori celana hitam dan kemeja putihnya.

"..." Orihime hanya terdiam terpaku, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan kaku. Peluh juga menetes di setiap seti keningnya. Ulquiorra yang mendapati Orihime terpaku seperti itu menjadi reflek bertanya;

"Kenapa Onna?"

"_Mouse Trap!_" desis Orihime menatap Ulquiorra kaku.

_'Mouse trap? apa maksudnya?'_ umpat Ulquiorra secara melirik ke arah sekeliling mereka berdua.

Setelah melirik sekeliling, mata _emerald_ Ulquiorra menegang. Ternyata di sekeliling mereka kini sudah ada banyak bodyguard Orihime yang menodongkan senjata api kearahnya, dalam keadaan siap menembak kapan saja. Posisi ini membuat Ulquiorra menyadari maksud dari _Mouse trap_ yang di ucapakan Orihime tadi. Pria tinggi besar yang menyerah Orihime adalah umpan untuk membuat Ulquiorra hilang kewaspadaan dan keluar untuk mengejar Orihime yang sedang di serang, sampai kesini. Ulquiorra masuk jebakan.

"Mundur Ulquiorra-kun," bisik Orihime rendah. Dia lindungi Ulquiorra dari balik tubuhnya.

"Tapi Onna-"

"Sudah turuti aku saja dulu," potong Orihime dengan nada berbisik sedikit tinggi.

Melihat posisi Orihime yang melindungi Ulquiorra dari acungan para senjata api itu membuat para bodyguard itu ragu dalam posisinya masing-masing. Ada pula yang mengeluarkan komentar-komentar.

"Nona muda, menyingkir! Dia bisa membunuh nona dalam sekejap! Lihat yang dilakukannya terhadap Nnoitra Gilga! Dia membunuhnya nona, Lihat!"

"Iya nona! Nanti nona bisa terluka,"

Orihime menatap semua bodyguardnya yang sudah mulai panik dan menegang melihat tingkahnya yang melindungi Ulquiorra. "BERISIK!" sentak Orihime keras.

"Kalian salah paham, Ulquiorra-kun bukan orang jahat! Sekarang kalian mundur! Ini perintahku!" bentak Orihime lanjut. Ucapannya barusan sudah mampu membuat Ulquiorra sangat percaya bahwa Orihime benar-benar di pihaknya.

_**PROK! PROK! PROK!**_

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar di antara rombongan _bodyguard_ itu. Mendengar tepukan tangan itu, para _bodyguard_ seperti menyingkir memberi jalan sang asal suara. Mata kelabu Orihime menyalak mendapati seorang pria tinggi ramping berjalan di tengah-tengah para bodyguard yang sedang memberi jalan untuknya. Pria itu tersenyum licik dan telapak tangannya terus memberikan tepukan.

"Selamat Hime-chan, Selamat!" ucap Pria tinggi itu.

"Pa-Papa.."

Mendengar ucapan Orihime barusan, Ulquiorra mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Gin keras. Raut wajahnya kaku dan ada sedikit haus dendam di tatapan matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya saat ini? Ichimaru Gin mendekati Orihime dan Ulquiorra lambat-lambat. Dia santai tapi juga terlihat sedikit waspadah. Setelah berjalan cukup dekat, Gin mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Hime-chan, ayo kembali ke pesta. Penampilanmu sungguh memalukan," tawar Gin dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Papa, tapi Ulquiorra-kun..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pergi saja," bisik Ulquiorra memotong ucapan Orihime. Mendengarnya Orihime malah justru semakin ingin membelanya dan tetap berdiri melindunginya.

"Orihime Inoue, Jadi kau lebih memilih pemuda ini ketimbang orang tuamu sendiri?" ucap Gin dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Bukan begitu papa, aku tidak..." lagi-lagi ucapan Orihime dipotong, kali ini ayahnya sendiri yang memotong ucapannya.

"Seorang pria yang masuk diam-diam dan membunuh seseorang seperti itu, masih kau percaya?"

"Ini salah paham, pria itu bunuh diri! Ulquiorra-kun bersih papa!" Pekik Orihime meyakinkan.

Gin menarik tangan Orihime paksa untuk berdiri di sisinya. "Semua tangkap Ulquiorra Schiffer hidup atau mati!" perintah Gin keras.

"Jangan!" jerit Orihime, namun sayang semua _bodyguard_ itu hanya mau menuruti perkataan ayahnya saja.

Semua rombongan _bodyguard_ itu berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra dengan waspadah. Begitu sebaliknya Ulquiorra juga sudah siap jika harus bertarung. Semua orang yang ada disitu, mengira akan terjadi suatu pertarungan yang kejam dengna jumlah yang tidak seimbang. Tapi sayang, sepertinya takdir tidak mengatakan demikian. Seorang gadis mungil dengan percaya diri, berdiri di depan Ulquiorra. Senyumannya yang manis juga sorot mata violet yang sini membuat para _bodyguard_ itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Stop_," ucap gadis mungil itu dengan santainya.

"Menyingkir dari sana nona, kami akan menangkapnya," ucap salah seorang _bodyguard_ Orihime.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, dia bahkan tidak mau mergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Kuchiki-san, Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Orihime di dalam genggaman tangan ayahnya.

"Kuchiki? Oh, kau anak dari keluarga bangsawan terpandang itu?" ucap Gin mendadak.

Nama gadis mungil itu Rukia Kuchiki, anak dari keluarga terpandang Kuchiki. Seluruh jepang juga sudah mengakui ketenaran dari keluarga tersebut selama turun menurun sampai sekarang. Lalu sekarang mengapa seorang gadis memiliki peran penting seperti itu berada di tengah kekacauan ini? Begitulah setindaknya yang di pikirkan oleh semua orang yang menatapnya saat ini.

"Maaf, Ichimaru-san... Sepertinya Ulquiorra sudah membuat keonaran. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk membereskan kekacauan yang telah di perbuatnya," ucap Rukia masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gin sedikit geram.

"Karna sebenarnya Ulquiorra Schiffer adalah tunanganku,"

_'WHAT? Apa dia bilang?' _umpat Ulquiorra shock.

* * *

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Fyuhh kelar... Akhirnya aku bisa bikin chap yang panjang juga... :D *semoga bisa mengobati atas kelamaan updatenya -_-* Maaf yaa semua..

Kembali lagi ke fic, apa ceritanya makin gak jelas? Benarkah itu? Penulisan kembali jadi ancur? masa? (-_-) Oiya, buat jawaban tebak-tebakan kemaren, maaf nih buat **fans UlquiNel n SesshxKikyo**... Aku gak bisa ngabulin permintaan kamu buat gak bikin mati Ishida. *nunduk 90 drajat* Jawaban tebak-tebakan ini sepertinya sudah jelas terbaca dari fic diatas. Kalo berkenan aku mau kasih tebak-tebakan lagi. Hehehe.. ^^;

Aduh... aku lagi gak mood ngomong panjang lebar, hehehe *di gampar para reader* Miinta reviewnya aja boleh? Pleaseee... :))


End file.
